Uncertain Lies
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: We can't be together, Sasuke. You've hurt me so much, and you haven't cared at all. I loved you, but you betrayed me because that pink haired girl told you a petite lie that you easily believed. I'm sorry, I love someone else now, someone who actually loves me back and trusts me more than you ever will. Not sure if multiple endings will be posted or not...Otherwise Complete!
1. Enter! Uzumaki Naruko!

My name is Naruko Uzumaki, I'm thirteen years old, I have silky bright blonde hair and deep azure eyes, I have a natural tan, and I live alone in crappy apartment. No one cares, so why should I? I used to have a friend who seemingly cared, his name was Sasuke, we literally played together for three hours, but he was still… a friend… I keep remembering the day we first met… I wish this'd stop happening.

_**Flashback~**_

_A small girl who looked no older than four swayed back and forth on a lone swing, she was crying as she did so. It was her birthday today and like usual, she celebrated alone. She never cried in public or in front of others, it showed weakness in her opinion. Her head darted to the side when she heard the bushes rustle, 'Probably just another villager coming to hurt me…' she thought to herself. Her suspicions were incorrect when instead of an angry villager she saw a young boy with pale skin, raven like hair, dark eyes, and a happy face. _

_"Hi." She heard the boy say, she wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or to someone else that was close to them._

_When she saw the boy come up to her and put his soft hand on her cheek, she immediately snapped back and wiped her eyes. She forgot she'd been crying. _

_"Why are you crying?" The boy had a caring tone, it made her happy but she wasn't sure she could trust someone who came out of nowhere. But she decided to give it a shot anyway._

_"B-Because it-it's my b-b-birthday" She stuttered out, her voice was angelic in the boy's opinion. She had soft pink lips, golden hair that rivaled the sun, tanned skin, and blue eyes that rivaled the most enchanting ocean. However, her cheek was bruised as if someone had hit her and her legs were covered in cuts and scrapes. Not to mention she was shaking_

_"That's not a reason to cry! Mommy said that Birthdays are meant to be happy so, Happy Birthday! I'm Sasuke, it's nice to meet you—um what's your name?" The boy said happily with a smile that fit perfectly on his pale face_

_"M-My name is Naruko" The blonde stuttered out after some hesitation, she smiled back with the most amazing smile that Sasuke had ever seen, it was small but still enchanting._

_"It's nice to meet you Naruko" Sasuke bowed with a small smile before cocking his head to the side and asking, "How old are you going to be?"_

_Naruko smiled even wider and her azure eyes lit up even further as she spoke, "I'm going to be six!"_

_"Wow, you look like your four!" Sasuke said with a smirk, the only reward he got was a playful hit to the shoulder_

_"Teme! It's not my fault I'm small!" Life was finally allowing the blonde girl to have a friend, for her to open up and have happiness._

_"Hn, Dobe."_

_"Wanna go play on the playground with me?" Sasuke asked energetically, remembering that he had left his older brother at the playground in search of the source of sound that had been emitting from the bushes_

_Naruko dumbly nodded her head yes, Sasuke took her hand and ran with her back to the playground. It was a sunny summer day; there was a nice cool breeze that came through occasionally. Basically or simply put, it was a wonderful day._

_Once the two reached the playground Sasuke dropped her hand and ran to the swings, trying to swing as high as he could. Naruko watched for a few minutes before running over to the slide, once she went to climb up, she was quickly pushed down by a girl with pink hair._

_Naruko looked up towards the pink haired girl with tears forming in her eyes from the bloody scrape she had received. The warm blood trickled down her skin with each movement she made, it hurt but she'd dealt with worse_

_"Stay away from MY Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl said with venom as she walked away cheerfully over to Sasuke, who was still on the swings._

**_~Naruko's Pov_**

_I rolled my eyes at the silly antics of one girl; I went down the slide as if nothing had happened. I looked over to where Sasuke was, and ran over once I was down the slide, greeting him with a smile and yelling, 'TEME!" it was nice to finally have a friend. _

_He greeted me with a hug before he smirked arrogantly and said, "DOBE" I playfully hit him and he hit the grass softly, we were both laughing even when I went to lay down with him but I was picked up by someone, I struggled to be put down_

_"Did you see that? This monster hurt Sasuke-kun!" The person had person had long pink hair, it looked like she was the mother of the girl who pushed me down. I glared threateningly and continued to struggle even more; I managed to kick her pretty hard in the stomach before my elbow jammed into cheek causing her to drop me. _

_I was finally free of that witch's grasp! I stuck my tongue at her before turning around and running however, I was caught immediately by the husband of the person I hurt._

_"You dare hurt my wife!?" He yelled, I rolled my eyes and as a reward I got punched in the face, I knew that would bruise. _

_I didn't start crying, because that would only make them happy, give them pleasure from tormenting me. When he finally stopped trying to attack me I kicked him in between the legs and ran like never before, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him crouching over in pain while he tried to glare at the same time. _

_I felt a hand grab me and pick me up again, it was different this time. They didn't seem like their purpose was to hurt me. I turned around and looked the person in the face; he was like an older version of Sasuke! I looked down and saw Sasuke, he had a worried expression on his face so I gave him one of the biggest, toothiest grins I could manage and I was rewarded with the same._

_"My name is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. He explained what happened and I'm assisting you now." The man said with a deep voice, I gave him a toothy grin and spoke happily_

_"Weasel" I spoke loudly as he put me down while giving me a questioning look_

_"Weasel?" both Itachi and Sasuke asked at the same time, I sweat dropped. Was it some sort of sibling thing?_

_I smiled even wider before speaking again and pointing to Itachi_

_"I'll call you Weasel-chan!" I said happily, grin only widening when I saw the look of terror on his face. Something tells me that Sasuke's not going to let him live this one down._

_"Can Naruko stay for dinner?" My head snapped towards Sasuke as he spoke, my eyes widened slightly. I'd never been invited to dinner before…_

_Let alone to someone's house…_

_I looked at Itachi with bright sparkling eyes that he couldn't say no to_

_"Fine" I smiled widely and hugged him, I got a smile out of his stoic face too._

"_Ne Sasuke, do you have a mommy and daddy too?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side as I spoke_

_Sasuke's face seemed to fall when I asked; did he have no parents like me? Even if he didn't have parents at least he wasn't alone, he still had a brother to look after him and he seemed to have a lot of friends!_

_"I have a mommy, daddy was killed."_

_"It's horrible that someone his age has to grow up without the love of a father, nothing can be worse than that…" Itachi spoke seriously, vaguely glancing at me. and I inwardly glared at him as he spoke_

_"I only knew him for three years, he died last year. I don't know how though" Sasuke continued, looking even sadder. I frowned even further as he continued speaking again, "You're lucky, you have a mommy and daddy so you'll never know how it feels to be alone…"_

_That's it_

_I kicked Itachi in between his legs as hard as I could, he dropped me onto the ground and I grabbed Sasuke's shirt_

**_"I'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE?!"_**_ I yelled loudly; he was pissing me off._

_"Yeah, since your mommy and daddy are still with you."_

_A stress mark appeared on my face and as I threw him to the ground and turned away from him, _

_"I've never had parents, friends, or family. I've always… Always… been alone…"_

_I spoke softly, so soft that Sasuke could barely hear it over his brother's high pitched voice as he yelled at Sasuke to get mommy_

_I watched as his face became surprised, even as tears poured out of my eyes and down my round cheeks, still visible and falling as I ran. _

_I ran away from him, I was abandoning my problems again._

_But I knew I never wanted to see that bastard again._

**Flashback end**

**Tis the end of this chapter, this was just to show back on some of Naruko's childhood... This is a rewrite of the orginal, the orginal was deleted when I went in to replace a chapter, I must've clicked the wrong button... *Sniff* If any of you are reading this after the orginal, than if you don't mind telling me whether or not this is better from the last...**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be the one Sasuke returns in... I'm having them get together so... XD **

**Reviews/Faves/Follows/etc are appreciated!**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	2. Sasuke's apologie

I let out a sigh as the memory from my childhood became fresh in my mind, I tied my hair into two dual ponytails, threw on my bright orange jumpsuit pants and put a black shirt on top; I tied my jacket around my waist and jumped out my window. Once I was out I immediately put on a smile, it was obviously fake but it fooled people well enough. They all thought I was a happy ball of energy that cheered everyone up…

Ever since that day I told Sasuke I had no parents, I had never gotten another friend, I avoided him ever since. I was kind of used to being alone, so it didn't really faze me much; it's just that I think Sasuke was my first AND last friend. So I'm preparing to be alone for the rest of my life.

I sadly smiled to myself as I reached the academy, I was lost in my thoughts and before I knew it I had reached my destination. I kept my smile printed onto my face as I walked into the room, and once I did everyone became silent.

I avoided eye contact but I still smiled. I didn't like being stared at, even though I wear bright attention grabbing colors, I still hated it because I felt like they were expecting me to do something I shouldn't, it was annoying.

I received glares and looks of anger and resentment from almost all the girls… Well someone with purple hair smiled at me, so maybe we could be friend—no I'm not supposed to have friends otherwise it'll end up like last time…

But I could try right?

I walked over and sat next to her, I gave her a soft smile which she returned gratefully. It was if she didn't have many friends either.

"Hi! I'm Naruko Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you!" I said happily, for now my happiness was fake and it was disguised until I actually befriend her.

"I-I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuga, Nice t-to meet y-you too U-Uzumaki-san!" She sounded nice but she was shy, I could tell how she avoided eye contact and how much she stuttered. But that was okay, I think we'll be great friends…

Hopefully

"You can call me Naruko! Leave out the formalities, Hinata-chan! Let's be friends okay?!" My happiness was true this time, it wasn't a lie.

She smiled softly and nodded, I was about to continue speaking but then the rest of the girls squealed. It was annoying, irritating even.

"Sasuke-KUNNNNNN!" I heard the pink haired girl yell, the same girl who tripped me when I had first became friends with Sasuke.

**Wait.**

_Sasuke's here._

My smile was quickly turned into a frown, he was everywhere! Was he stalking me or something?! I try to avoid him but he's always right there when I don't suspect it! It was annoying! Frustrating! I slammed my head into the desk with a thud, which caused many people to look over at me like I was some sort of an idiot. One of those people, who just happened to look over, happened to be Sasuke.

Did he know I was that kid that he played with once as children?

Hopefully not

I heard footsteps approaching me, I knew it was Sasuke; I glanced sideways and saw him slam his hand down on the desk right in front of me.

The room became silent

"What" I spat out, with such venom it made everyone shudder. I gave Hinata a reassuring glance and returned my glare towards the person I despised.

"Seven years ago. We played at the park together, we were friends. Why the hell did you disappear—no avoid me for so long?!" I curled my fist into a ball before clenching my teeth and getting closer to him and speaking with a great amount of venom laced into my voice

"Because you made it seem that losing your father was such a big deal, and that no one knew the pain you felt, the pain you feel. How do you think that made me feel? Someone who's been alone their entire life? Someone who's never known the love of a mother OR father? Someone who's never even had a family, let alone a friend? Do you have any idea how selfish you sounded? You were a spoiled brat, and you still are now. Get out of my sight"

I watched him glare at me; he didn't have a reply for that. The room was still engulfed in silence, I was getting a few pitiful stares and the rest were just glares from upsetting Sasuke.

I watched his retreating back as he left and sat as far away from me as possible. It was actually a bit funny.

Everyone seemed scared of me, they were still shaking. I let out a dark chuckle and looked over to the side, Hinata was shaking too. She looked scared.

Of me

My eyes widened slightly, I reached out to apologize but she backed away. I let out a pained breath

There goes another friend

I got up from my seat and moved to the top corner of the classroom, the tension was still pretty stiff and I can't imagine how awkward and confused the academy teacher must have felt when he entered the room. I murmured a few words and made some hand signs so I could make a shadow clone, the clone sat at the desk and I left through the window. Nobody noticed except for a few who were still too scared of me to say anything.

**~After Class**

After class ended I dispersed my shadow clone and watched everyone leave with their parents or siblings

"How lucky" I said by the door, watching each happy child leave with their loved ones

A cold hand touched my back and I grabbed it and threw that person onto the ground, it was Sasuke.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I yelled, he had cost me a friend, and I was pissed

"Because I want to be your friend again, I'm sorry about what I said when we were kids, I didn't know! I thought that not having a dad was one of the worst things that could happen! After you left- no started avoiding me, I continued searching for you! We may have only met for a day, but I still loved you!" My eyes widened at the last statement, love?

I shook it out of my head, he probably meant as friends.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, it's not that kind of love. I love you! How about you become my girlfriend?"

A slight red tint came over my face for the shortest millisecond before my eyes lit up

"Then I guess it is okay, since… It was a while ago… I had actually already forgiven you but I wanted you to know" I trailed off; I kinda liked him too… He had bright eyes, pale skin, and hair that matched a Duck's butt. That was funny. Not to mention I've liked him since we became friends that one day, even if it was just one day… I've never been loved before, so why not give it a try?

_It sounded nice_

I nodded with a smile on my face; I agreed to be his girlfriend.

He smiled and pulled me into the tightest hug I'd ever gotten

"Ne Naruko, come over to my house today?"

I agreed with a bright smile and he took my hand so we could walk together towards the house I was supposed to visit nine years ago.

~~~~  
Yosh! I got a beta today (I'm in girlscouts and I gave my friend my username, for reasons, I am on a sugar rush which has taken away my ability to sleep. Even if it is only 4-6 hours. Time decreases a lot too. xD Note: The only reason Naruko is a girl in this story is because it was requested by a friend (High School friend) XD I hope you're enjoying my story so far and that you'll continue to enjoy it!  
**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**


	3. Weasel-chan's fear

**Naruko's Pov**

Sasuke and I had reached the Uchiha manor in thirty minutes, we would've been there sooner but I wanted to stop for ramen. Sasuke opened the door and led me inside with a smile eminent on his face.

"You're staying for dinner" He stated and I nodded with a smile, I wanted to do the same thing, this is what I missed out on when I left Sasuke, my only friend at the time

Sasuke led me into the dining room where dinner had already been put out; an extra plate for me was included.

I saw what I believed to be Sasuke's mother, coming over to talk to me

"You must be Naruko; it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Uchiha Mikoto" I thanked her and smiled back, I could easily see that Sasuke got his mother's face. I almost laughed, but it turned into a soft giggle instead.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused and I just replied, "N-Nothing"

I sat down next to Sasuke and watched as Mikoto sat down also, and then Itachi walked into the room…

And once he saw me his eyes widened in fear and he grabbed his mother

"W-What's sh-she doing h-here?"

I almost laughed at how cowardly he was being, he was afraid of me!

I gave Sasuke a sad look of rejection and hurt, I watched as he stood up immediately

"Why the hell are you being so mean to her? This is only your second time meeting her!" Sasuke yelled and I could distantly hear Sasuke's mother say, 'Language'

"Be nice Itachi" Mikoto said strictly, she looked over to me and I gave her the cutest look of innocence I could manage, and she pointed to me and looked at Itachi

"How could she scare you? She's adorable and innocent!"

I almost laughed at the scene playing out in front of me; I cocked my head to the side and smiled cutely

"She's faking it! When she was a kid she kicked me so hard in a place that no man should be kicked! It hurt for months!"

I inwardly burst into a fit of giggles as I remembered his pained face, when no one was looking I gave him the most devilish look I could manage, and he almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly pointed to me and yelled, "THAT'S NOT INNOCENT AND CUTE! IT'S DEVILISH!" as soon as Sasuke and Mikoto turned to look at me I switched it back to a look full of cuteness and innocence.

"Itachi Uchiha, sit down and eat your damn food." Mikoto said, frustrated. Itachi immediately he nodded, it was obvious he was afraid of her more than me. He sat right across from me, and his eyes kept darting between Mikoto and me.

We ate in silence.

Once we finished eating I saw Itachi drop his empty cup onto the ground, it didn't break but at that second I kicked him right in between the legs again, just like when I was a kid except harder. I was older and was able to kick harder now, I quickly withdrew my foot and sat in crisscross position. It happened in such a blur that Itachi only now just yelled with a high pitched voice.

Ah, memories

A devilish grin spread over my face for a split second before its angelic features returned. I cocked my head to the side with mock worry

"Daijobu, Weasel-chan?" I asked innocently and he only glared

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

I laughed inwardly

"I did what?"

"What an adorable nickname for Itachi!" Mikoto said happily as she hugged me

"Don't blame Naruko on things she didn't do!" I heard Sasuke reply, I just smirked and looked out the window only to see that it was getting dark, I needed to be home.

"Uh, I have to go, it's getting dark. See you tomorrow at the academy?" I asked as I worriedly glanced out the window

"But you—Goodnight then Naruko" Sasuke cut himself off, as much as I wanted to hear what he was about to say, I ignored it.

I waved goodbye and ran out the door, running home the entire way. If I was out too late then I'd have to deal with some of the drunken villagers who like to hurt me when they can, whether they're drunk or not.

Once I reached my apartment I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it like I usually did to prevent people from coming in, well the lock usually didn't work. But that didn't matter.

I flopped onto my bed and snuggled into the sheets for a few second before getting up again and getting changed into shorts and a baggy oversized T-Shirt. Once changed, I jumped back onto my bed, went underneath the blankets, and fell asleep happily.

**The next day**

**Naruko's Pov~**

I woke up to the feeling of warm air, and the odd feeling of someone watching me… I immediately shot up and

*BANG*

I grabbed my forehead in pain, we bumped heads, whoever was watching me let out a pained mumble and poked me.

"Why'd you do that!?" Sasuke, what the hell was Sasuke doing here?  
"Why are you in my apartment?!" I replied angrily, I really didn't like to be bothered this early in the morning.

"We need to go to the academy in five minutes; you would've slept in if I hadn't woken you"

I blushed and hurried out of bed, and brushed my teeth before coming back into the room and beginning to pull my shirt off. Sasuke stopped me for some reason though—

"G-Get changed, in the bath-bathroom." He was holding his nose and I could swear I smelled blood, but I ignored it and listened to him. I was out in a flat thirty seconds and I pulled him out the window and over to the academy, we made it right before the bell rang. We collapsed next to each other, both panting as we tried to breathe regularly again.

**As** soon as we caught our breath, we rushed inside the classroom only to see that the teacher wasn't there. Was it self-study?

Probably

I saw the girls snap their heads toward up, hearts taking over their eyes as they saw Sasuke, but their eyes turned into glares when they saw me holding his hand.

I let go of Sasuke's hand and allowed him to go sit next to someone else, I sat in the back and avoided eye contact.

As expected, the pink haired girl and the blond haired girl came over and sat on each side of me.

"Why were you holding hands with my Sasuke-kun?" I heard the first annoying, squeaky voice ask. It was the girl with pink hair… I really hope I don't get stuck with either one when I become a genin

"Are you dating my Sasuke-kun?" The blonde asked, and yet again I didn't say anything

"Don't ignore us!" Sakura yelled as I continued to ignore them

"Sasuke-kun would never want to be with her, my mom says she's a demon. My dad says the same thing, yours too right?" Ino asked, I wanted to grab their throats and throw them against the wall, but I didn't because that's what a _real _demon would do.

Suddenly, a teacher walked into the room, it was Iruka.

"Sorry I'm late. Today, we'll be assigning genin teams!"

**Well here's chaper three, hope you liked it**

**Thanks to kitfoxgirl, crossoverfanofanime, PervertAnimeOtaku, and Legionary Prime for reviewing! **

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	4. Introductions of Team 7,

**Naruko's Pov**

"We're assigning genin teams today! Iruka announced happily, the two girls that had been previously tormenting me cheered. They really wanted to be on Sasuke's team didn't they?

I pretty much muted everything out until I heard my name called.

"And Kakashi Hatake's team 7, Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka announced

"Why do I have to be stuck with her?" I heard Sakura yell at the teacher

"Because out of the whole class Naruko has the highest grades and Sasuke is a close second. Their ninja skills are amazing, your skills could not even compare. You'll need the strongest people on your team just so you can survive" I smirked as Sakura slumped back into her seat, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she did so.

"As of today you are all genin, tomorrow you will meet up with your sensei's and they will decide whether or not you go back to the academy of not. You are all free to go" I smiled and ran towards Sasuke, jumping onto his back and pointing forward.

"Go!" He let out a chuckle before smiling at me and changing it from a piggy bank ride to bridal style. My face became as red as a tomato as I struggled to get down

"TEME!" I yelled, my face was still red and the bastard was still laughing about it, he carried me out the room with a large smile

** Sakura's Pov**

My name is Sakura Haruno, I have pink hair, green eyes, and a wide forehead. Did I say I was fourteen? I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha. My rival in love—no my _rivals _in love are Ino and Naruko. I hate them both. They're both weak and annoying.

I have a mother and a father; they both very loving towards me and they make sure I always get me what I want. We live in a comfortable house and they're good friends with the Uchiha. They didn't expect me to want to become a ninja, which I only wanted to do to be with Sasuke-kun

I have so many things to complain about right now, they're ringing in my head. It's so annoying. First, Sasuke-kun is in love with me! When we grow up he'll marry me and love me! Not that demon! My mom said that Naruko had the Kyuubi sealed into her as a baby, which makes her a monster. She shouldn't be tainting my Sasuke-kun! Second, I am a lot stronger than Naruko will ever be! I'm not weak! I drew out a breath glared as Sasuke-kun picked Naruko up and carried her out freaking bridal.

She pisses me off so much.

**I. Hate. Her**

~~**End Sakura's Pov**

**~Naruko's Pov**

Sasuke dropped me off at home, I thanked him before he left, it seemed urgent. I walked inside and jumped onto my bed, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Well, besides the fact I'm stuck with… Sakura…Even if it pisses me off… At least I'm with Sasuke. I yawned a bit before slumping into warm blankets on my bed, and falling into a blissful sleep filled with dreams of happiness, the happiness I'd always wanted. It made me feel so happy, so full of bliss, so… glad…

I woke up to the horribly loud sound or my alarm clock set on high, I don't remember setting it— I laughed, it was probably Sasuke again.

I turned it off and made my way out of bed, I got a shower and got changed into my normal attire before eating ramen for breakfast and running too the meet up spot for team 7, ironically it was close by which was lucky for me.

I reached it in record time; however I skidded to a stop when I saw Sasuke leaning against a tree. I silently snuck on him and— "BOO!" he jumped and I burst out in laughter, I couldn't help it.

"Naruko!" he yelled with mock anger, I ran inside where we were supposed to be meeting, inside the academy and he followed

"Ne, teme why were you waiting outside?" I asked, a bit confused

"Because our third member was here first and I didn't want to deal with her annoying flirting, I just don't like her." He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. There was a short pause between us before I spoke again

"Personally, I don't like her either" we laughed together, his arm around my waist and mine around his. We were comfortable with each other's presence. Which was ironically a good thing; he opened the door to the class room for me and I thanked him before sitting down so we could wait for out sensei.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura spoke cheerfully; not to mention she purposely ignored me. But that made it easier to ignore her too, the only problem is that she was messing with my Sasuke.

"Hn" I heard Sasuke say, he ignored her the same way she was ignoring me. I smirked when suddenly an idea popped into my head. As mischievous as I was, I loved playing pranks, so I grabbed the chalk board eraser and put it on top of the door so that when it opened it would hit sensei in the face. It wasn't one of my better pranks but trust me it works.

"Naruko that's stupid" Sakura said harshly, "He's a Jounin, it won't work"

"It will! Besides, it's his fault for being late! I mean what kind of sensei is two hours late?" And as soon as I sat down the door was opened and the eraser hit Kakashi on the head, the eraser then dropped to the floor. He looked at it for a minute before turning to us. I was trying to hold in my laughter.

"My first impression of you… I hate you"

That seemed to lower everyone's spirits, che; the asshole, "That's not very nice!" Sakura yelled, I moved my hands up to my ears to try and suppress her squeal

"Anyway, let's introduce ourselves. Naruko do you want to start?" I glared at him before speaking, "Why don't you start?" I asked with one of the cutest smiles I could manage; I could've sworn I saw him blush for a second before nodding, the perv

"My name is Hatake Kakashi I have no need to tell you what I like or what I dislike or do I want to tell you what I want in life." He finished and I could've sworn he smirked underneath his mask

I sighed as I said my part, "My name is Naruko Uzumaki, I like Ramen and Sasuke, I dislike Sakura and other annoying girls, and I want to live a happy life and gain respect by becoming Hokage" I said proudly, Sasuke smirked at me and ruffled my hair.

"Okay then, you with the pink hair" Kakashi said, I'm betting he already knew her name was Sakura.

",My name is Sakura Haruno! I like Sasuke, flowers, and Sasuke… I dislike lowlifes like Naruko and I want to become Sasuke's wife when I grow up!" I rolled my eyes, she'd never become Sasuke's wife if he's annoyed by her now

"Okay then Sasu—" Kakashi began but Sasuke interrupted him purposely, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like Naruko and being around her, I dislike people who look down on her and all of my Fan girls _Including _Sakura. I also dislike my brother. My life goal is to be with Naruko for as long as I can…" He trailed off with a blush on his pale face, I laughed and glomped him into a tight hug which resulted in me sitting on his lap.

"Okay, introductions are over, you can head home now but don't eat anything tomorrow." Kakashi ordered, I'm going to eat something tomorrow anyway, just to mess with him!

"Why?" I asked just to play along for now

"Because you'll throw it up" He stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"That was weird, Sasuke do you want to walk home with-" I heard her stop suddenly because he grabbed my hand and led me home. I was really looking forward to tomorrow. Sasuke and I couldn't help but laugh silently at the angered expression of a certain female ninja

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**End Chapter**

**Well sorry this one took so long, I have a lot of other stories to attend to xD more reviews means quicker upload time. Anyway thanks for your reviews and fave's and follows ^^ That's it… it think…**

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**

_**Aka 'Crimsy'**_


	5. The Bells

**Naruko's Pov**

I woke up with a vibrant smile on my face, this was our first day of training; but of course- being the type of person I was- I packed a bento to go with me- Well I packed two large bento's with homemade food. One for me and one for Sasuke, I giggled as I packed them into a small bag before running to the shower- then back into my bedroom where I practically threw on my clothing, grabbed my bag and kunai before jumping out my window and into the morning sun; I was the first person there surprisingly. I thought I'd be late since my alarm was set wrong. But hey, I guess luck is on my side today; I waited for thirty minutes until I decided to walk around a bit- where is everyone, why are they so late?

Out of pure reflex I grabbed a hand that was about to touch my shoulder and threw the owner to the ground and held a sword to their neck.

"N-Naruko?" I heard Kakashi's voice ask- he was on the ground. A embarrassed blush flew over my face as I helped him up and quickly apologized

"You know- you're in the wrong meeting spot" He stated as he brushed himself off, and my face became as red as a tomato; does he want me to flip him over again?

He motioned to me to follow him and I obeyed silently, we reached the meeting spot rather quickly and everyone was already there.

"Naruko you're such an idiot! You couldn't even find the meeting place! It's amazing that you got put on a genin team of smart and logical people!" I heard Sakura say and I only looked down; that is until I felt Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder and stand up for me, "Sakura, you were in the wrong place too; I found you and you followed me like a lost little girl." That shut her up and I only thanked him silently.

"Okay enough hate; let's get started." Kakashi spoke smoothly, "The goal is to get these two bells from me, if you fail to get them then you fail and you go back to the academy"

I plugged my ears as I heard Sakura scream, "NANI! Then why wouldn't you let us eat anything?"

"Because the prize if you do win is you get to eat lunch; if you lose then you get tied to the post and have to watch your teammates eat in front of you." What a cruel sense of humor he spoke with, though the surprised look on Sakura's face was hilarious! She looked mortified!

"Remember to use teamwork, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and ninjutsu, stay stealthy as well. Okay then, begin!"

And like that Sasuke and I flashed away, hiding in separate places in the trees, Sakura was slower- it took her longer to hide.

Kakashi looked straight in the direction Sakura was; which gave me a chance to attack. It was too easy so I didn't. Instead I formed out a carefully calculated plan before striking

I had figured it out.

I quickly did a kage Bunshin- making ten clones which I transformed myself and eight others into kunai; the two clones that were left ran to Kakashi- attacking him head on. Kakashi got one clone which left a big puff of white smoke- preventing his sense of sight. The last clone that wasn't transformed into kunai threw the seven kunai at Kakashi- who dodged easily but successfully made a circle around him. I un-henge'd and grabbed two bells and replaced them with a clone transformed into the bells- it was quite swift that Kakashi just believed that it was an attack- he didn't even notice what I just did in literally ten seconds. Once the smoke cleared I jumped back in fake retreat I'd surprise him by showing him the bells later- I wanted to find Sasuke.

After swiftly traveling through the forest I finally found him- he was covered pretty well that a normal person couldn't find him. With a smirk I touched his back- he jumped

"Hey! Naruko!" he whispered loudly and I laughed silently- trying not to direct any attention towards us.

"What do you need?" He asked—I took out the lunches in my bag, "They're homemade, I made one for you" He smiled at me and graciously accepted the bento. We sat and ate in silence- watching as Sakura lightly and weakly attacked Kakashi- she wasn't even coming close to getting the bells.

"I saw you attack him, did you get a bell?" Sasuke asked silently- I smirked, "It's a s-e-c-r-e-t" he bopped me on the head and thanked me for the food before going in and attacking Kakashi, his hand slid against the bell and he almost got it.

Key word: Almost

I silently watched in amazement as he used his great fireball jutsu, I saw Sakura run up after him; not being able to do anything besides catch the 'bells' Sasuke accidentally threw back. The bells hit her head and landed in her hands,

"I got the bells! I got the bells!" She chanted and she gave one to Sasuke, "Here you go Sasuke-kun" Sasuke grabbed it and glared, she didn't do anything.

"Okay Naruko come out of hiding!" Kakashi said as smoothly as usual- and I obeyed with fake sadness on my face, "Aw did I lose?" I asked coyly and Sakura nodded, "We got the bells and you didn't!

I smirked

"Okay, Naruko gets tied to the post and you two get lunch" Kakashi announced but I interrupted, "But they didn't get the bells. I did."

Sakura burst out laughing hysterically and Sasuke and Kakashi stared at me in confusion

"But they're right here" Sasuke said , obviously confused.

"RELAESE!" I said- trying to hold in my laugh as the bells disappeared and was replaced with a shadow clone- which disappeared after I released it also.

I took the actual bells out of my pocked

"I win"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at me with amazement, Sakura only glared, "That's not fair! She cheated!" Sakura squeaked but Kakashi shook his head no in disagreement

"She won fair in square, she managed to get both bells from me without me knowing it; she's going to make one hell of a ninja" Kakashi announced with a smile underneath his mask

"How'd you do it?" Sasuke asked with amusement covering his face

"When I engaged with Kakashi, I henge'd into a kunai and used two of my clones to attack. I used seven kunai, six of them were clones and one was the actual me. I  
unhenge'd and stole your bells before switching them out with a clone. I was so swift you didn't even notice; that was the plan. Then I pretended to retreat; as if I had not been able to get a bell from you." Kakashi and Sasuke only gaped at me as I spoke, and I could practically feel Sakura's cold eyes on my back but all was ignored

"Okay then, Naruko you get two lunches then I guess" I watched with a smile as Kakashi tied Sasuke and Sakura up to the posts; Sakura's face was as red as a tomato while Sasuke's was simply stoic.

"Okay, do feed your teammates at all; unless you want to go back to the academy with them." I nodded and he disappeared into a puff of smoke

As soon as I was sure he was gone I opened the bentos and put them down before I untied Sasuke. He smirked and I told him to open his mouth; he complied and I plopped food into his mouth. I could've sworn I saw him blush for the shortest of seconds but then he repeated the action my feeding me- making my face become redder than a tomato- if that was even possible.

Sakura watched in jealously as we fed each other- that is until Kakashi came back with the scariest look on his face

"YOU…. Pass" He said cheerfully

"Eh?" I asked, how did we pass if he caught me feeding Sasuke?

"The goal of today was teamwork- I wanted to see if you could act as a team. By feeding Sasuke you broke a rule but it's still teamwork. My friend once said 'People who break the rules are trash but people who abandon their friends are even lower than scum' which is why you pass"

"So go home and rest up for tomorrow, we're starting our first mission"

I nodded and grudgingly untied Sakura- I didn't want to but I had to. I waved goodbye to Sasuke and hugged him before waving to Kakashi and leaving the area. I was in such a good mood right now; perhaps I'll stop for ramen on my way back…

**~~~CHAPTER END**

**Sorry this took so long, I work on stories with the most reviews first XD so if you want a chapter faster reviews always help; trust me.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't have specific times for chapters so… yeah… LULZ**

**Sorr for the Sakura bashing by the way, I just really 'dislike' (hehe yeah, sure just dislike) her... so~ XD**

**Thanks to Legionary Prime for pointng me out on a mistake, you have my thanks**

**_~~~The Dark Crimson Blood_**


	6. Mission 1: Escort Tazuna back home

**~Sakura's Pov**

I woke up early today, I had gotten a nice long shower, got ready for the day, and had breakfast with my family; I'm headed out to the Hokage's office, I was going on a mission today and I couldn't wait. My parents were proud of me- but when my adopted older brother became a ninja he was simply congratulated, probably because he isn't their actual child… Anyway he and the rest of my family were supposed to see the Hokage after I left- something about breaking a law…

I shook that thought out of my head as I saw Sasuke-kun waling to the Kage's office.

"Sasuke kun! Want to walk with me?"

"No" he stated as if it was the worst thing he could possibly do- but I'm sure he was joking so I followed him anyway. This wasn't the way to the Hokage's office… Hm, I got up early so I could walk over with Sasuke because he always arrives early… I wonder where he's headed too..

I followed him down a few roads, he took a left and I continued to follow him. Eventually we reached a beat up apartment and I followed him up the stairs. He knocked and waited a few minutes- then the door swung open and a girl with sparkly blonde hair jumped out and hugged him- she was wearing orange… Wait was that Naruko? Weird her hair wasn't in twin pony tails today. Wait why the hell is she hugging MY Sasuke-kun?

"GET OFF OF HIM!" I yelled angrily, she wasn't worthy of Sasuke- she doesn't even have any parents!  
I gulped inwardly as they both turned to glare at me; Naruko looked as if she was wondering why I was here and Sasuke glared at me as if asking, 'Why the hell did you follow me?'

"We need to go otherwise we'll be late" Naruko announced as she pulled Sasuke along, I clung to Sasuke's hand. I knew he loved me; he just didn't want to hurt Naruko's feelings.

We reached the Kage's office where our sensei was surprisingly early. He glanced at us for a few seconds before telling us what our mission would be composed of,

"We'll be escorting a bridge builder back to his village so he can get safely back to his family and finish the bridge; this is a C rank mission." I smiled widely; we finally got to go on a mission. Besides Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun I'm the strongest. I got the bells for Sasuke and I even if they were fake! Without me who knows what would've happened.

~**END Sakura's POV (finally) **

**~Sasuke's Pov**

I watched the door as it opened and entered a man that looked around thirty to thirty five years old, he was wearing a rice hat and had a bag on his back; he was a stubble looking man that looked as if he worked outdoors a lot. Of course he did he was a bridge builder

"Are you sure we're going to be okay with the shrimp?" He asked and that's when I felt a nerve pinch on my forehead- he was referring to Naruko.

In a blink of an eye I was at his neck with a kunai; "Don't underestimate" I began but was cut off as Naruko disappeared from her spot in flash only to appear back to back with Tazuna, she gave him such a cold glare that it scared me a bit, "Me" she finished for me; and I saw Tazuna sweat drop

"Okay let's get going now" Kakashi said cheerfully, ignoring the tense feeling in the air. Naruko and I nodded before leaving the building quietly with the other three trailing behind us.

As we walked the tense feeling in the air had been broken into bits and pieces, mostly because of Sakura's rapid talking. The feeling in the air became more like irritation than anything else. Eventually when were about halfway there Naruko stopped all of a sudden. She turned to Sakura and spoke with extremely harsh words, "Would you do everyone a blessing and SHUT THE FUCK UP" Sakura was quiet for a bit but then it continued and it was even worse that before…

Again, Naruko stopped but for a different reason this time.

"Something's off" She announced and I looked around- nothing seemed wrong.

All of a sudden she threw a kunai at the small puddle of water on the side of the road. Before I knew it there were five rouge ninja attacking us- I watched as Naruko took out three of them single handedly, their blood staining the dirt road.

I might not be able to do—

My thoughts were interrupted as soon as she pushed me out of the way- preventing an attack that would've sliced through my neck. I wrapped my hands around my neck in pure fear- how did he attack me so quickly? How could I leave my defenses so low like that? All of a sudden the five bodies lay on the ground and Naruko was smiling up at me as she finished off the last one; Sakura had stood in front of Tazuna the whole time; holding a kunai and shaking.

I saw blood drip to the ground as Naruko got up, it was her blood, she was bleeding…

She protected me…

She weakly moved her hand up to my cheek and wiped the small scrape I had received

"A… Are you… o-okay?" She asked, stuttering with every other words- she was losing too much blood and it looked as if it hurt her just to stand up- even just breathing seemed to bring pain to her!

"We should head back" I stated, I was worried she was going to die from blood loss

"There was poison on that Kunai, the cut wasn't that deep, and it was simply a flesh wound." She stated as she got up, searched through her bag and cleaned the wound out before injecting some kind of liquid into her blood.

"What was that" Sakura asked curiously

"Antidote" she stated as she took bandages out and raised her shirt to expose a slender and tan waist line, she wrapped the wound efficiently before lowering her shirt once again and re-packing everything.

"Let's continue" she said with a slightly pained voice, I ran in front of her and crouched down- wanting her to ride on my back for a while, once I urged her on I stood and turned to glare at Kakashi, who didn't do anything during that fight, he was obviously not joining in to see just how strong she was.

"Tazuna-san this is a B ranked mission not a C ranked mission, this isn't fit for genin." He stated coolly and Tazuna only frowned

" I couldn't afford anything higher but I guess you could turn around but than my family would have to live knowing it was Konoha's fault for abandoning a poor old bridge builder, they'll probably be told at my grave. Then our village will stop coming to Konoha with mission requests and we'll become enemies" Tazuna was going to continue but Kakashi sighed and agreed to coming along anyway.

I let out a deep and continued walking ahead of everyone.

"Naruko, how did you know something off from just a puddle?" I asked softly, only loudly enough for her to hear me

"T… Think about it, it's a hot sunny day and a… puddle appears out of… nowhere… doesn't that seem… suspicious?" She trailed off multiple times from being so tired, but she was right; how was I not able to sense that?

We walked in silence besides the sound of Naruko's soft breath up against my skin, she was so cute when she was sleeping, it amazed me how light she was too.

Eventually we reached the peer where we got onto a motorboat; however we only used the motor halfway, the rest was paddling. Surprising how Naruko was still asleep after all this time, but as long as she healed…

The boat ride was just as silent as the walk to the boat, even Sakura wasn't speaking right now. Probably because I told her to shut up for a while…

"S…uke…" I heard Naruko mutter on my lap, it was really quiet and her voice was a bit scratchy from not using it.

"Morning" I said quietly as I ruffled her blonde hair she smiled and closed her eyes again before getting up, feeling where she was cut, wincing a bit, and then

Jumping off the boat…

Everyone's eyes widened when she jumped, but no one expected to see her standing on the water.

"I'm going ahead" She stated and I nodded, watching her silently run off into the distance

"Who taught her that?" Kakashi asked with his mouth the shaped of an 'O'

"She probably taught herself like all the other jutsu" I replied, she sure was amazing though I can't walk on water though, so I couldn't go with her and Kakashi couldn't leave us to defend Tazuna himself. So I could only watch her go and try to ignore the huge gap of power that was widening between us…

**~~END CHAPTER!~**

**~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter *yawn* I'm writing this at 2:17 am in the morning as long as some other stories… -_-" I'm an unhealthy sleeper. I may not even sleep at all again.. ANYWAY **

**Thanks for reviewing! They always make me write faster -3- so the more reviews the faster the chapter**

** *^* no murdering the author allowed *^***

**You wouldn't want to kill me though, if ya did than who's gonna write the story**

***TT^TT* **

**Hmm Gaara's coming up soon… *laughs evilly* His entrance… is a lot different than last time *w***

**_…_**

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**

Paste your document here...


	7. And so it begins

**Naruko's Pov**

With a determined expression on my face I ran across the water and over to the place the boat would stop at, I had the weirdest feeling that something would attack us once the boat stops at land. I'll just take care of it before anything else happens…

I skidded to a stop when a large sword came my way, I dodged flawlessly.

"Who are you?" I asked to the person in front of me; he was a gruff looking person, he had a scowl on his face, black hair, and angry eyes. In his hand he wielded a large sword that looked to weigh more than he did.

"Zabuza, Momichi Zabuza from the village of the hidden mist." He stated and I smirked before telling him my name so we could get this over with

"My name, is Uzumaki Naruko from the village of the hidden leaves" He smirked back at me before coming in with an attack, he aimed for my neck with the sword but I flawlessly dodged yet again and aimed kunai at his weakest points, it seemed to work because one scraped him even if it was lightly.

This man seemed confused about something, so to ask he swung his sword back around so it was slightly resting on his back

"If I may ask, why aren't you afraid of me? Haven't you heard of me?" I put my kunai away and shook my head, "Nope, I'm not afraid of you. You're not scary. Yes, I have heard of you. The demon of the hidden mist is your nickname correct? In an chunin exam in your village you showed up uninvited and killed everyone there, thus the nickname" He watched me with wide eyes, and he let his defenses down for a pure second; which was just enough time for me to get to him.

"Twin water dragons!" he said with a deep voice as I made shadow clones and attacked him from every direction- meanwhile he used his water dragons to take out my shadow clones. Both our attacks seemed to prove successful, his dragons managed to hit me in the same spot I had been wounded in before and I was able to use one of my shadow clones to make a kunai go straight through his leg, slowing down his movement considerably.

In a blink of an eye I was behind him and had pushed him to the ground, my sword was residing right underneath his chin

"Tell me Zabuza, why don't you just give up?" I spoke coyly, but that only seemed to anger him more

"I don't listen to anyone, and why can't it be the other way around?" he asked in the same tone I had previously used on him, and I smirked. That was what I could use against him

"Then why do you want to kill me?"

"Orders from Gato" He stated seriously and the smirk on my face increased so much that it was downright creepy

"You're taking orders from your boss and that's listening and obeying him." I replied with that same smirk on my face and he only frowned before dropping his guard completely

"And for some reason you're right… I still want to fight you though, kid." I nodded, replacing the smirk with a determined smile

"You're going down" Were my last words before we charged at each other, to the naked eye we were flashes of light bouncing off of each other but in reality we were so fast that we were invisible to the naked eye, we dodged and threw kunai, jutsu was used frequently and the occasional Taijutsu

And the others arrived right when we came in with our most power sword attacks, we stood back to back; not sure who was slashed and who wasn't.

Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and Kakashi only stood in horror and surprised as I faltered in my steps when blood began to flow out of my mouth. Zabuza smirked, but the same action was repeated with him and he hit the ground with a thud; he had been even more injured that I had been.

It was my turn to smirk

All of a sudden someone with long black hair came in and took Zabuza; thanking us for weakening him and taking him before I could do anything else.

Though, that was all I saw before my vision went black and my body hit the ground as well

The last thing that reached my ears was a terrified scream from Sakura and the frequent yells of worry from Sasuke.

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a headache; it was cold and dark outside as I looked through the window, I was alone in the bedroom or wherever I was. Where was the old man and the others? Feeling confused I stumbled out of bed; trying not to disturb any injuries that had been wrapped. It would be bad for them to start bleeding again

I took in my surroundings and saw two other sleeping bags set up next to me, one was pink and the other was blue. Mine was orange it was the same one I packed. The blue one was obviously Sasuke's and it was right next to mine- the pink one was- and was also quite obvious but it was Sakura's. It smelled like them.

Once I knew I was safe I laid myself back down in my sleeping bag- planning to go back to sleep but then I heard voices outside the door and they were getting closer

"_Sasuke-kun want to hear a secret about Naruko?" _I heard Sakura ask and Sasuke only hn'd but I knew he was interested. So I pretended to be asleep as the door opened and the two entered. They both sat down on their sleeping bags- Sasuke brushed some hair out of my face before turning back to Sakura- my eyes weren't open but I could tell. It was one of the senses that were enhanced by Kyuubi

"What was the secret?" I heard him ask and I was slightly hurt that he thought I was keeping something from him- besides the fact that I'm an Jinchuriki host of the Kyuubi… But the younger generation doesn't know that- it's a law.

"Naruko's the host of the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox that destroyed the village thirteen years ago" I tensed at Sakura's rough explanation- would Sasuke reject me now that he was aware of the truth?  
Before Sasuke could utter a single word Sakura interrupted

"She's also the one who killed your father. I heard this from my mother who heard it from the Hokage" She was obviously lying. But for some reason Sasuke seemed to believe her. He didn't trust me?

His eyes widened for a split second before dulling into a full blown glare at my seemingly sleeping figure, I would've shook- started crying but I couldn't- because I should be used to this by now

"I believe you. She's really strong meaning that she could have killed my father with her current strength. Why else would she need to be so strong?" He asked more to himself than to anyone else

"Do you want revenge Sasuke?"

~~~

~~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~  
Meh, I've had a busy day- week so… -3- Hope you enjoyed todays chapter, thanks for reviewing/fav/and following

Replies

**rexoll7: **Stronger than Kakashi XD Her reasons and past will be revealed later in the story, it'll explain why she's so strong

**Black Night Wolf:** Meh, I'm lazy

**Legionary Prime: **You've been my Number 1 reviewer and I thank you for that. Thanks for the help with the stories errors and such… Sakura will totally get what's coming to her…Eventually…

**Kitfoxgirl: ^^ **Glad you like my story and I do hope that you continue reading!

**PervertAnimeOtaku: **Meh, haven't done replies so I'm just replying now…lulz… anyway I'm glad you're enjoying my weird story -3-

**Crossoverfanofanme: **Thanks for the compliments on the story, glad you like it better than the last

**That's about it~**

**_The Dark Crimson Blood_**


	8. Sasuke's Revenge begins

**Naruko's Pov**

_"Do you want revenge?"_

I heard Sakura ask with an alluring voice- and my heart shattered into millions of pieces as he nodded. He instantly pulled his sleeping bag away from me; taking everything he owned with him as he slept in a corner next to Sakura. And to make it worse, he roughly pushed me all the way to the side of the room.

I heard the door re-open to see Kakashi standing in the doorway

"Time for dinner" He stated before walking away as calmly and laid back as he had came

"Sakura roughly shook me until my eyes opened- then she and Sasuke walked into the kitchen. I pulled myself hesitantly and stumbled along the hallway until I reached the kitchen. I sat down next to Kakashi and a little boy who went by the name 'Inari' he was looking down at his small child like hands as he bit down on his lip

Feigning happiness for the first time since I got together with Sasuke I said, "Itadakimasu!" and we all began to eat- Inari seemed sad about something and he kept worriedly glancing at everyone

Eventually he just bit his lip and, "Give up! You'll all die if you do this!" he cried out and I frowned for a second before faking yet another smile, "We're all strong enough to-" I was interrupted

"No you'll all die! You don't know what it's like to be alone!" What he ended with truly pissed me off; I slammed my fists down on the table and left the room.  
Despite my wounds I slammed the door as I left the house as well- I was pissed. The pain and the re-opened wounds weren't bothering me right now it was how a small kid that had a family was complaining about losing one person. I've lived alone my whole life; practically an orphan since birth… He was the one who took care of me for three and a half years but then he suddenly disappeared… He was the one who named me as well… I really miss him… He was like a brother to me…

I ran up a tree and laid back, getting a clear view of the star lit dark blue sky and the clear moon as well. The semi-cold night air blew against my skin; it wasn't too cold, just comfortable…

For some reason I found comfort in the tree I was lying in; I fell asleep almost instantly

"KO! UKO! NARUKO!" I woke up to the sound of Inari calling me from my resting place in a tree, I glared

"I… I didn't mean what I said yesterday" He said childishly as he looked at the ground; but there was also a worried look that covered his face; "What's wrong" I asked, curious as to why he was acting weirdly

"T-They took my mom!" he suddenly stuttered out and at that second I jumped down, grabbed the kid and reached the house as quickly as I could and I could see they were ready to kill his mother.

In a flash I put the kid down and threw multiple kunai at each of the rouge ninja; there were three but I had perfect accuracy.

Of course each hit their target but before they did I put my ninja headband over his eyes; not wanting him to see the blood. I gave the kid to his mother and took the unconscious ninja's away. I tied them up and left them at the pier. On my way back to the house, Inari thanked me

"T… Thank you Naruko…" I nodded and left;; planning on searching for my other teammates.

*BANG*  
that sounded like an explosive and it was at the bridge sight… Probably where the others there, without hesitation and much ignorance towards the pain that rang through my body, I darted towards my team

** ~~~~~  
Sasuke's POV**  
I let out a short cry of pain as yet another group of needles penetrated my skin, I was battling a kekkai genkai user, and he went by the name Haku. I hadn't been able to lay a single attack on him.

Kakashi and Zabuza seemed to be an even match, but I needed help. I hated to admit it but I wish Naruko was here. Even if she is Kyuubi and the person who killed my father… I took a quick glance over at Tazuna and Sakura only to see Sakura shaking in front of Tazuna; there was no other enemy and she was just standing there. Not helping anyone; she was useless to me

All of a sudden a kunai attacked the area was in; then something orange and yellow jumped in

It was Naruko

**~~Naruko's Pov**

Once I jumped into the mirrored area Sasuke resided in I took in my surroundings. There were bits of blood and needles everywhere. Therefore the attacks this person used were based on needles, I saw no other substances so the needles weren't poisoned but if aimed correctly they'd become deadly.

I studied Sasuke for a minute and of course, he was mad. I was suspecting that. He did believe I was a monster and that I killed his father… That's not the point right now

This person was coming in for another attack; Sasuke had stumbled in his step and hit the ground so Haku seemed to be aiming for him. I blocked the attack with ease and a barricade of needles pelted me. I blocked Sasuke from being hit because I don't think he could take anymore.

Eventually I had more needles than he did and my previous wounds were re-opening

My conscious was wavering and I didn't notice when the masked man began to go in and attack Sasuke.

I was right next to him; it was an advantage for Sasuke

Because I felt him grab my shirt collar and use my weak and beaten body as a shield.

_And that was when I lost consciousness when the needles sliced through my chest_

_**Sasuke's Pov**_

_I had succeeded in keeping myself alive; this was only part of my revenge on Naruko… If she was still alive after this_

_"HAKU, GRAB THE BLONDE AND RETREAT!" I heard Zabuza yell, what did they want with Naruko? I watched as Haku grabbed her body and left. The ice mirrors around me shattered as soon as they were gone._

_Sakura ran over to me and brought me into a hug, going on about how she protected Tazuna without faltering. But it was a lie; she had been shaking and she was scared to death_

_"Why didn't you try and save Naruko, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, he didn't have his book out and there was disappointment in his voice as I remained quiet_

_"Let's report this to the Hokage…" he trailed off; we left the area rather quickly- we didn't even check for enemies_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruko's location**_

_** ~Naruko's Pov**_

_"She's healing rather quickly, it's amazing" I heard Haku's voice say. I couldn't see anything, let alone open my eyes, but the place I was in smelled unfamiliar, I had no idea where I was let alone what danger was awaiting me_

_""Pfft, Kid wake up." Zabuza's rough voice urged, I obeyed and proceeded to snap my eyes open; I saw Haku standing next to me with a smile on his face while and his head cocked sideways_

_"Morning" He said enthusiastically; I shot up as I noticed the potential danger in the room. Yet they didn't attack me; they were helping me_

_"We owed you one;" I looked confused a bit until Zabuza smirked and continued, "Our battle. Heal up so I can fight ya again sometime" he stated and I smiled and thanked him; though I was confused. What exactly happened? I forgot…_

_"Sasuke used you as a shield" Haku said sadly; and suddenly I recalled what happened. I was planning on protecting him in the first place but I couldn't reach him; I'd been with too many needles. Though I didn't actually expect him to… Well it's to be expected because of what Sakura told him… My mind was trailing off and Zabuza noticed…_

_"Let's go kill Gato and get you back to your village" He said with a murderous intent; I smirked and nodded._

_He hoisted me out of bed unexpectedly and threw me at Haku who put me back down after checking for re-opened wounds. He didn't find any so we continued, we headed to where the bridge was being built and Gato and his guys were already there_

_I smirked darkly; I asked Kyuubi to let me borrow some power_

_**Sure, Kit. Shed some blood for me**_

_My eyes darkened and turned from blue to crimson red, my fingernails thickened and extended, and the whisker marks on my face darkened as I fell down to a position that had me on all fours. _

_Like a demon I attacked, slashing the men and kicking them into the lake below. They were terrified. The last man that I needed to take care of Gato but I'd let Zabuza handle that. And he did so with efficiency; Haku had helped me with the other men without me even noticing_

_"N-Naruko?" I heard Inari ask and I suddenly flashed back to normal, what was he doing here? He seemed to have brought a ton of villagers with him to help take out Gato's men_

_I smiled widely and ran up to him, patting him on his head as I gave him a tight hug_

_"Why are you still here? You're team already left" He asked nicely, I would be confused if I was him too_

_I just mouthed 'bye' before turning around and leaving; I didn't want to talk anymore; I didn't want to be betrayed again_

_"I'll see you later"_

_ And like that Zabuza, Haku, and I disappeared into the mist. _

_**There, 1,651 words… I hope you enjoyed the story and sorry for the lateness… **_

_**Replies**_

_**Legionary Prime11: **__No way lulz I'm not making it that close to my last story; he'll realize in a few chapters~_

_**foxgirl1998: Thanks! **__Well if you've never read it before it just makes more suspense~ Gotta love Sakura bashing~_

_**TheBlackSeaReaper: **__Thanks__**~  
rexoll7: **__Thanks and I made it longer_

_**Black Night Wolf**__: hahah then he's probably being beaten to a bloody pull-up by you as we speak_

_**SinOfDisaster: **__Glad you enjoy my story and picture it happening in the actual anime- not sure about Gaara's enterance though… It's going to be so different… so unexpected… -=3= You won't see it coming___

_**Gaara's showing up in the next chapter- just letting you know~**_

_**Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows **_

_**Reviews make me write chapters faster**_

_**I'm having a poll by the way; on Thursday I'm going to be starting a new story and the poll is for what pairing to write about. GrayxNatsu, SasukexNaruto, or SasukexNaruko so vote for which one you want on my page -3- if you want**_

_**That's about it so~  
~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	9. Gaara's unexpected enterance!

_**Naruko's Pov**_

As surprising as it is, Zabuza and Haku will be joining a village; why? Because Zabuza wants to fight me again, when he said it I gave him the most bored look I could manage then we had a glaring contest. The funny thing is

_I won_

Despite my protests Zabuza was currently carrying me on his back with Haku trailing behind him. We were halfway to the leaf and I'd already thanked them so many times that I couldn't it.

We actually reached the leaf village pretty fast reaching the village and once we arrived I silently thanked Zabuza and Haku for helping me before they left; I was sure they were either re-joining the mist or mizugakure.I don't think they'd fit in much if they decided to live in suna much since Haku uses ice and Zabuza uses water…

I watched them leave until I couldn't see them anymore so turned around and headed back into the village; but before I went in and before the guards could see me I used a teleportation jutsu to get back to my house- I didn't want to have rocks thrown at me right now.

_Nor hear the hurtful words pierce my skin_

Once inside I plopped down on my bed and looked out my window; it was still bright yet; it makes me wonder whether or not my team knew I was alive of not; I wonder whether they were celebrating my death or not…

**~~~~~Sakura's Pov**

We had split up as soon as we reached the village; I had to head to the Hokage's office; apparently he had requested the presence of my family and I.

With a smile on my beautiful face I entered the room only to have it wiped off my face immediately

The Hokage was glaring at us; he pointed to a chair in his office, we sat down quietly

"You have all broken the law, except for Ren." Ren(1) was my older brother; he's sixteen and has pink hair just like mine except for it's closer to an extremely bright red than it is pink; he had emerald eyes that sparkled with life and he wore the Haruno symbol on a loose button up t-shirt that exposed his chest; his shirt was black and he had a pale completion- nowhere near as pale as Sasuke's though. He was only like that in the winter while in the summer he was pretty tan; he also wore black dress pants- like skinny jeans.

He had previously been a ninja but left for unknown reasons. Something I didn't like about Ren was that he was a complete flirt; though if he found a girl he liked he'd focus on them; otherwise he dates them until he gets bored; then he breaks their hearts.

Then there was my mother, a middle aged woman who was thirty three years old, her hair was exactly like mine; bright and pink. She had obsidian eyes and wore a dress similar to mine. Pink with the Haruno symbol in the middle; she wasn't a ninja but she had been before she had kids. Her hair was tied back into a loose and comfortable ponytail as well; she had a soft face and often babied my brother and I. Her name was Saki(2)

Then there was my father; he had red hair that was close to being brown, he wore a comfortable dark red shirt that had the Haruno symbol on the back as well; and like my mother he was a ninja at one time but stopped when he had kids. He had hazel green eyes and a face just as soft as my mother's. I still cling onto him a lot; and still call him daddy and call my mother mommy; it was something I'd probably never grow out of- not that I cared. My father's name was Yuuka(3)

"Saki; Yuuka, and Sakura. You three have broken the law; the rule that was enforced by the fourth Hokage himself. Saki and Yuuka, you told the younger generation that Naruko was the host of the Kyuubi. Sakura you told Sasuke. It will be your fault that the other children will ridicule you. Instead of banning you from the village I will be adding another member to your team since your…teamwork… got Naruko kidnapped; you didn't do anything" I heard the Hokage state; but he was wrong! I was the most useful! I protected Tazuna! That was the main goal! It was Naruko's fault our teamwork didn't work out!

"Haruno Ren, you will take Naruko's place on team 7. If Naruto is found then you will still remain. Now; scum! Get out of my office!" We all left rather quickly; I was thankful we weren't kicked out of the village though; it was because I didn't know about the rule. But my parents did; though he said something about Naruko not wanting something…. So he just let us off this one time, I hope Naruko's dead anyway. I really hate her, even if she didn't kill Sasuke's father…

**~~~~End Sakura's Pov! End! Day! *Next Day***

**Naruko's Pov~**

I woke up earlier than planned; there was loud noise going on outside; it sounded like a celebration. The bright light shone on my face as I opened the curtains to prove my suspicions. It was a celebration. These… People believed that I had died on the mission; they were celebrating it. I closed the widow and curtains immediately before falling to the ground; feeling the tears leak out of my azure eyes

Did they really hate me that much?

I need to get out of here; this room was suffocating.

So; without being seen I transported myself back outside the village, just like I had done the other day; I went unnoticed.

I ended up aimlessly wandering the outskirts of the village; deep in thought until I saw a little boy who looked to be the age of four was lying against a tree with his eyes closed; obviously sleeping peacefully. He had the Kanji for love written on his forehead, which was really pale. He had red hair and a cute childish face; he didn't have eyebrows and had black rings around each of his eyes.

I poked one of his overly adorable chubby cheeks… He wasn't sleeping was he? He shot up and glared- but it looked too cute to be a gkare  
I crouched down and asked for his name, "What's your name?" it was a whisper but hey at least it was something. He blushed and finally just plopped down

"Gaara"

Do you have a mommy?

"No"

"What about a daddy?"

"No"

"Siblings?"

"…no…"

"Friends?"

"None"

"Want to come with me then?" I whispered nicely; he seemed like a good kid

Gaara nodded shyly and I smiled and crouched down in front of him; urging him to get on. He obliged and was actually quite light. He didn't seem to talk much either but that'd be okay, we'd get along

_We were both friendless_

_Neither of us have parents _

_Nor did we have siblings_

We were so alike, but I hopefully can change his life for the better

I transported us right back into the village and to the Hokage's office

He looked surprised as I entered with a child on my back

'I want to keep him' I didn't speak out loud but he seemed to understand; was he one of the people who thought I was dead?

"Sure, it'd be a good thing for you to come back out of your shell that you've seemed to form while you were gone"

I let out a small- almost invisible smile and left the room; heading for my apartment. I surprised many villagers on the way- and I dodged many objects that were aimed at me

Eventually we reached my apartment and I placed the kid down on my bed; he was adorably cute… There was something odd about him though; I just couldn't put my finger on it…

My stomach gurgled

"Ne, Gaara want something to eat?" I whispered and he bobbed his little head up and down; I couldn't help it so I ruffled his crimson red hair and left the room to make some ramen- I left the door open though

**~~~~~Gaara's Pov**

This girl is treating me like a child! I'm fifteen years old! My 'Siblings' decided to change my appearance until the chunin exams because they didn't like me threatening them! Then once I was sealed like this the villagers took advantage of the state I was in and tried to hurt me!

All I was doing was proving my existence

Then I manage to find my way to Konoha but get lost anyway! Then this girl finds me… First I played along but then she treated me like a human being…

She's been nice to me

She's even making something for us to eat…

Showing me what it's like to have friends…

She's a nice person and her hair- it's so bright that is makes the sun seem dull; she kept them in two dual ponytails. Then there were eyes- even bluer than the oceans… She has tan skin and the brightest smile….

She's cute

But when I first saw her she looked so sad; so devastated and miserable… How did she snap out of that? Why was she like that?

There was so many things I wanted to know about this girl

She's a mystery

The villagers were trying to hurt her earlier as well- they called her demon and things like that… Was she a Jinchuriki too?

The room was too silent for me and I normally like silent rooms where I can be alone

It's actually kind of lonely here

So I'm going to go find that girl; I slid off the bed and stepped lightly out of the room; checking all doors as I walked

*THUD*

I stopped walking when I heard a loud thud coming from the direction the girl was; I picked up the pace as I ran in that direction

I looked up to see the girl holding one of her hands to her chest

**~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter…**

**Replies:**

**Legionary** Prime: Nope, and that was when I lost the tiny bit of respect I held for her as well, thanks for reviewing

**Rexoll7**: I know right? She's going to pay soon enough, thanks for the long review and I like making surprises; glad you enjoyed the story

**Black Night Wolf**: I wasn't planning on making her run back to Sasuke even if he did apologize; that was the original plan as long as putting Gaara with Naruko which is why I added him like this in this chapter

**SinOfDisaster** : Orz, Thanks, I'm glad you like it and found it surprising when Naruko was used as a shield- it was meant to be surprising

**As usual reviews make me write faster so review! **

**Until next time**

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**

Paste your document here...


	10. Sakura's Discovered Lie

**Gaara's Pov**

"Are you okay?" I asked silently; not really the type to ask these sort of things but for some reason I was worried

She gave me a slightly pained look before smiling

"Y… Yep" she stuttered out; her body was shaking. She probably did something to her hand because of the way she was holding it

"What happened?" I asked again; and she pulled her hand out revealing slightly cut fingers and a large cut across her palm.

"I was cutting vegetables and the knife slipped" she spoke as silently as ever; even as the blood dripped out of her had

I watched as she got up hesitantly and left the room; she came back shortly with bandages; and clumsily began wrapping them around her hand

I took them from her and neatly wrapped her hand up; she thanked me by ruffling my hair and giving me a bright smile

Geez, I don't see what I like about this girl- she's so clumsy

Before I knew it she picked me up and placed me at a seat next to her at the table; it originally had one chair. She made… Ramen and Steak Udon…. It looked delicious; she gave me some chopsticks; a plate; and a bowl before setting down her dishes. She dished us both out a little bit of everything, she even made onigiri.  
"Itadakimasu" she said quietly; she seemed like a loud person so why was she talking so silently?

"Itadakimasu" I said at the same pitch had used before picking up the chopsticks with my childish fingers.

I looked over to the girl and saw her happily slurping up her ramen- it looked like she was inhaling it.

I picked up some food and attempted to eat it but then

…The chopsticks slipped

DAMN THESE CHILDISH HANDS!

The chopsticks hit the ground with a slight clink and food fell all over my shirt; I only glared at them.

The girl started giggling as she watched me; that pissed me off

As soon as I went to complain she grabbed her chopsticks and picked some udon noodles off of my plate; then plopped them in my mouth. They tasted great; though I still blushed from having to be fed by her; I didn't even know this girl's name. But that didn't really matter to me right now; I want to focus on the delicious food she's feeding me

**~~~~~~~~~With Sasuke**

I kind of regret what I did to Naruko, but revenge is revenge. Knowing her she'll be back, right now I was going to Sakura's house because Kakashi wanted me to tell Sakura and Ren that we had a mission; the lazy perv can't do it by himself can he?

I hesitantly went to open the door but

"Did Naruko really kill Sasuke's father?" That sounded like Ren

"No, I made it up. Sasuke's father died on an S-rank mission and ended up dying when he took on to many ninja at once; that idiot always strived for perfection" Sakura lied to me? She made everything up? My mother didn't tell me exactly what happened to my dad; but Itachi knew but I still didn't.

Why the hell would she lie to me?

Oh, she likes me and I was with Naruko. That makes sense; but because of her I used Naruko as a shield! I took advantage of her when she was injured! I broke up with the only girl who actually liked me for my personality! She was actually sane! I actually loved her! Now because of my actions she's gone!

I heard their footsteps reach the door and I waited; then door opened

"Oh! Good morning Sasuke kun!" Sakura's voice squeaked, seemingly pleased that I came to get them

"Morning" Ren said with a deep voice; it really bothered me that he could act the same when he knew what his sister did

"Sakura; I know what you did" I stated and her eyes went wide and I swear I saw Ren smirk- he wanted this didn't he? Why?

"We'll worry about this later, we have a mission to go to" Ren stated; it annoyed me but he was right

We quietly headed back to the Hokage's office

While we walked I knew one thing- no I wanted to do one thing

I wanted revenge

On Sakura

**~~~~~  
~~~~~~Naruko's Pov**

I had finished feeding Gaara and I had finished doing the dishes as well; Gaara looked unbelievably bored as he sat on the couch

"Gaara want to go out for a bit? He looked at me weirdly; but I ignored it and picked him up- taking him into my bedroom and finding a shirt for him. I found a nice black one and put over his cute little head- replacing the messy one from dinner. He's just so cute- already he's like a little brother.

"Eh, I forgot. You never learnt my name!" I stated happily; I still kept my quiet voice. I just couldn't help it- the only person I'd talk to right now is Gaara, "My name is Naruko"

Is this really what It was like to have a family?

"C'mon Gaara; I urged him to get onto my back and like before he obliged. It wasn't hot outside- since it was evening. The sun had begun to set a little and there was a nice cool breeze. The air felt good against my warm skin- I was really happy for some reason

Then my happiness faded as I turned the corner and bumped into

Sasuke

**~~~~Gaara's Pov**

Naruko… Now that I think about it that name kind of suits her… All of a sudden we stopped- and right in front of us were three people; a boy with tan skin and light red hair; he wore baggy and tight fitting clothing, his ninja headband was tied to his right arm. He had green eyes as well, he wore a lot of black…

Then there was a girl who had long pink hair, a wide forehead, green eyes, and she wore a dark pink. Both the boy and girl were wearing the Haruno clan's symbol so I could only guess that they were related. Then there was a boy with pale skin- paler than mine even. He had black hair that stood up in the back and his eyes were of similar color. He wore a blue shirt with an Uchiha crest on it, and he had white shorts on as well; his forehead protector was around his forehead.

Though there was something off; I felt Naruko tense up; was she afraid of these people? Did they do something to her?

Without hesitation; she turned around and ran back to the apartment- she was crying and she was running rather fast; the Uchiha tried to run after her but like I said she was too fast. Eventually we were back at her house- er apartment. She entered and slammed the door shut- locking it tightly as well- after that she ran into her bedroom and slammed and locked that door as well.

She gently put me on her bed before collapsing onto the bed after I was put down.

"What's wrong?" I asked; I wonder what those people did

I heard her sigh before opening her slightly pink lips; "Sasuke… Was my boyfriend… He was the one boy with black hair… He used me as a shield when we were fighting on a mission because Sakura- the girl with long pink hair told him that I killed his father AND that I was… The host of the Kyuubi…"she trailed off a lot; it sounded like a bad topic. But she was a Jinchuriki like I was; so maybe we can get along when my siblings unseal me from this childish form … The only reason I was sealed because on the way here I got distracted- there was a small group of rouge and I was itching to kill. I followed them and tortured them each to their pitiful demise- my 'siblings' found me and decided it was best to seal me like this. I got lost when I found another group of genin… half my power was sealed but they were still pretty weak- I took them out easily/ Though because of it I got lost and just decided to follow a main route to Konoha instead of the private one we were supposed to use….

Then when I stop and take a break from walking she finds me.

Coincidence? I didn't think so'

The moment I finished going through my thoughts I felt her lay back after she apologized "Sorry; forget it. It's not a problem" she stated and I couldn't help but get closer to her.

"Ne, Gaara. Do you like anyone?" She was obviously asking this so she could better explain the situation to me; she still thinks I'm a child.

"You" I stated; I really did like her… I think more than a friend too…

_I saw her giggle and pull me into a hug; she thought I meant as a friend or like an older sister… I pouted- and for some reason that seemed to cheer her up_

_"Kawaii!" she ruffled my hair and let out a bright smile_

_A fake smile that didn't reach her eyes_

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter; sorry it would've been out earlier but I wanted to work on my new story a bit. The poll vote thingy, well SasukexNaruko won so I need to start that story XD the first chapter's halfway done.**_

_**Anyway back on topic; review replies**_

_**Legionary **__Prime: Having Sakura unknowingly tell him is much more fun XD thanks for reviewing_

_**Black Night Wolf: **__Nope he doesn't, and don't worry. I plan on messing up Sakura's life later on~ Thanks for reviewing_

_**Rexoll7: **__Glad ya liked the chapter, I called Mizugakure a village because it's like an OC I did it on purpose… Chibi Gaara is cute! XD Cliffhangers rule even though this one was boring. I just wanted to mess with ya XD thanks for reviewing_

_**SinOfDisaster: **__Ehehe sorry you didn't like the last chapter but thanks for reviewing…._

_**Guest: **__thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you happily await the next chapter…._

_**Another reason why this is a bit late, I was reading through some of my stories and completely forgot they were mine, so I waited for the author to upload another chapter then when I went to review I remembered I was the author… -_-" ._. I can have a terribly memory capacity sometimes**_

_**Anyway until next time~  
~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	11. Sakura's Newfound Fear

**~~~Gaara's Pov**

After she removed her soft; tan hand from my red hair her smile dropped and she yawned; and the first thing that came out of her mouth was

"Want to go get some ramen at Ichiraku's?" She asked; the name of the place seemed to cheer her up ; because her eyes lit up with a spark; so I agreed… I kind of wanted to be fed again… I felt my face heat up again as I thought about it… Suddenly she picked me up and put me on the floor; she took my small childlike hand with a smile brightly shining on her face.

"Let's go then; but don't let go of my hand. I don't want you getting lost" she stated and I nodded; I began gripping her hand tightly as we walked out of the apartment and back down the stairs we had previously ran up; we walked peacefully; enjoying the cold breeze and the bright sun.

We reached Ichiraku's Ramen quicker than we expected and to top it off, we were the only ones there.

"Miso please Ojiisan!" she asked nicely and she got a large bowl of Pork and Miso ramen. It was filled with a lot of ingredients and she seemed to be happy because she thanked the man with a bright smile and pulled over so that I could sit right next to her

Confused, I watched her pick up her chopsticks and take a small amount, blow on it, and- she plopped it into my mouth. For a second I was stunned but her smile snapped me out of it. The ramen was actually quite good; I still liked her cooking better though….

I watched as she put some ramen into her mouth; happily eating it and feeding me again. We finished three bowls like that; it was really nice… And quite peaceful

I watched her pay the man before helping me off my seat and putting me on the ground again.

"Don't let go of my hand" she repeated; obviously trying to make sure I didn't forget. I simply nodded and stated, "I know" in a knowing tone as we began walking.

The sun had set by the time we had finished our ramen so the air was much cooler; the moon was visible as well. Though as we continued to walk my eyes caught sight of something; there was a person carrying _my _sand gourd and another person carrying a large fan.

Temari and Kankuro were already here for me huh, they did time the seal they put on me so that it would come undone when we would have to start the chunin exams… The Chunin exams started tomorrow… So does this mean it's my last day with Naruko? Or will we become friends afterwards? Or maybe even more than… friends…

_Because I really like her_

I was lost in thought and I didn't notice when I unconsciously let go of Naruko's hand and became lost in the crowd.

Minutes passed as I searched for her; it was confusing. I was bumping into so many people I didn't know and they'd either push me or ignore me. I was so angry at myself for not listening or paying attention to the one thing that was really important to me; was she looking too? The night's air was brushing across my arms, it was really cold- especially since I was a child..

Eventually I became exhausted and I dropped by a tree where the crowd had thinned out; I didn't like being lost like this. I heard footsteps approaching me and saw something move behind me, "Who's there?" I asked, I was hoping it was Naruko; I really wanted to see her again

"No one" someone answered; she had a girly and high pitched voice, She stepped into the light and she looked truly evil, she had pink hair and green eyes. I already didn't like her; I wanted to kill her but my power was sealed temporarily. She was the same girl who had bothered Naruko earlier.I helplessly squirmed as she picked me up roughly, "So you're the little boy that Naruko's been hanging around" she asked menacingly, normally I wouldn't be so scared but since I was stuck in this form-

All of a sudden I felt something cold across my neck, it was a kunai

_A very sharp kunai_

"Tell Naruko to leave Sasuke-kun alone otherwise I'll kill you"

Sasuke? As in the Sasuke that hurt Naruko? Why the hell would Naruko want to be with Sasuke if he's hurt her so much? Just today she ran away from him! Not towards him!

I remained quiet and glared until I felt the kunai get closer and closer until it cut into my skin; drawing a thin layer of blood.

_I've never seen my own blood before_

_I didn't like it_

Once it dripped to the ground I felt myself start to shake; ,my eyes widened considerably and when she put me back on the ground I brought my hands over my ears and I felt my small body curl up.

At that moment Naruko had arrived- found me

And that's when hell broke loose.

**~~~~~Sakura's Pov**

I watched as she came through the bushes; her eyes were scary. They were red with black slits- they were very demon like and her whiskers had darkened considerably as well; she looked like a true demon

Her gaze slowly went from me to Gaara. Then it darkened further and then back to me

"S-Stay away f-from Sa-Sasuke-k-kun fro-from no-now o-on" I stuttered out each word but that seemed to make her angrier

She smirked darkly as she crunched her knuckles- it was loud. She cracked her neck loudly as well- it was just as loud as her knuckles.

Before I could do anything she with behind me with a sword to my neck; my eyes widened in fear. This person was a demon- a true monster

"As much as I'd like to decapitate you…" she began but instead of doing so she brought her sword down and before I knew what was happening I felt her slice a small layer of skin on my neck; it hurt. I felt my tears race down my face just as that kid's had.

She tripped me and my head hit the ground; she was scary like this. I saw her go over towards the child and pick him up carefully. Before she left she threw two kunai at me; one landing a centimeter from my neck, and two a centimeter from my legs. I was slightly thankful that she didn't actually hit me with a kunai; but it was too early for that because she threw another and it pierced my stomach.

I didn't deserve this! I didn't do anything wrong! This is all Naruko's fault; Naruko's fault that Sasuke hates me and my own brother does as well! As I limped my way towards the hospital I thought of many ways to get payback-revenge…

I left a trail of blood as I limped

**~~~~~~END Sakura's Pov~~~**

**~~~~~Naruko's Pov**

As soon as I had finished with _Sakura _I picked Gaara up- he was shaking uncontrollably. As a last minute measure I was sure to make a kunai pierce her skin before leaving. I went straight back to my apartment with Gaara placed softly in my arms; trying not to upset him anymore than he already was. He was cold and had a small scrape on his neck; but it still drew some blood. I was sure to be careful on how I moved when I heard a small whimper from Gaara.

As soon as we arrived I opened the door- closed it and darted inside. There were two problems, first he was freezing; second he was_ bleeding. _I cleaned up his wound firstly before bandaging it gently and pulling off his shirt and putting one of my black ones on him; it was very baggy actually but it made him look cute… I wonder what Gaara would look like if he was older? Would he still be as cute? My mind began drifting back to remembering the wound I made on Sakura's skin was so thing that it barely drew any blood; she was such a baby. She needed to actually _learn _how to be a ninja. The kunai through her stomach was revenge for hurting Gaara- for touching.

_My Gaara_

He was still shaking so much that I had to bring him into a tight hug and that seemed to ease him- I didn't mind though, I liked hugs...

"Gaara do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Usually I slept on a Futon on the floor but I'd sleep with Gaara if it calmed him down. I felt him weakly nod against me; so I carried him to the bedroom and put him onto the bed right next to me; I turned off the lights first and made sure the doors and windows were locked.

I pulled Gaara into my chest so I could cuddle with him; he seemed happy. And warm. I was just as happy as he was truthfully; I was happy that I was able to be the source of his happiness

I felt his little body ease up as he fell into a peaceful sleep; I kissed his little chubby cheek- I couldn't help it he was too cute. It was really early for me to be going to sleep so I ended up watching him a bit and before I knew it I fell asleep as well.

I woke up because of the sun shining on my face; I noticed something weird. Gaara wasn't in my arms anymore. I opened my eyes an-"KYAAAAAAAA!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Chapter END!~~~~~~~

**BWAHAHA I just had to end it there, who hates me!? Jk **

**I six reviews yesterday so I ended up staying up all night to write this… I finished a chapter to my other story too which I'll be uploading after this… I ended up falling asleep at 10:00 and didn't get up until :- O_O**

**Anyway**

**Replies**

**Legionary Prime:** Yup, I'm betting one chapter XD she got into trouble here didn't she? X3 Thanks for reviewing

**Rexoll7**: Gaara really likes Naruko and Sasuke wants her back, you're right about Sakura and thanks for reviewing~

**Black Night Wolf**: I update in the course of either a day; a few hours; or two days- sometimes three. I'm glad you like the plot and you're right with gaara being adorable in his Chibi form xD thanks for the advice, I added 'May end with GaaraxNaruko" in the summary because I'm not sure whether or not it'll end like that~ And glad you like the chapter, Sakura's already begun getting what she deserves… thanks for reviewing

Negahit1234: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and here's the new one! XD

**SinOfDisaster**: Sorry for misunderstanding ya there ^^ and it's true that I've seen a lot of the same ideas involving chibi Gaara x3. Glad you enjoy my chapters so far, and that's in the next chapter XD thanks for reviewing

NamikazeMia: Thanks ^^ thanks for reviewing

**~Well that's about it, until next chapter!**

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**


	12. The Jutsu Disperses: 'Gaara' returns

_**Naruko's Pov**_

_**"**__KYAAA__**!" **__I yelled out of surprise as soon as I realized that there were two muscular arms holding onto me protectively- it was obviously a guy- but who was it? He smelled like Gaara, and his skin was exactly like Gaara's as well…_

_I shifted out of his reach and stumbled out of bed and into the corner of the room_

_From that spot I got a better look at the person, his hair was exactly the same as Gaara's he still had the kanji for love on his forehead and he was still wearing the large black shirt I had put on him. His chubby cheeks had thinned out a bit- but there was still some baby fat left… The rings underneath his eyes remained the same as well- was this actually Gaara?_

_ His mouth was hanging open slightly and he had bedhead hair, I found it cute… He was cute… not child cute but cute like…. My cheeks heated up and I shook the thought out of my mind and went back to focusing on this older Gaara_

_"G-Gaara?" I asked and it seemed to wake him up, he stretched but all of a sudden he stopped; his eyes darted over to me and back to himself and then back to me. The room became silent and I only stared- he did the same thing. Out gaze never broke- we didn't even blink until I spoke again_

_"Ano, are you Gaara-chan?" I asked and cocked my head to the side; his face seemed to heat up as he nodded_

_"WHAT THE HELL! YOU WERE A CHILD LAST TIME I SAW YOU WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled for the first time in a while; I was completely and utterly confused. He'd better be able to explain himself_

_"On my way here; my siblings sealed me so I would have the body of a child. I lost them on the way, ended getting lost; then I was found by you." He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world..._

_"And why didn't you tell me?" I asked with a serious face; still wanting to pinch his cheeks for some reason…_

_"Because I'd never been treated like…" he trailed off; I knew how he felt…So I'd let him off after a few more questions…_

_"That's okay Gaara… I understand but why'd you say you didn't have any siblings?" I asked curiously as I made my way out of the corner_

_"Because they fear and hate me" he stated with a serious look _

_"And you just wanted to experience love…" I continued for him and he nodded, his hazel eyes were downcast at the floor, "Can we still be friends?" he asked with a seemingly begging look; his eyes were… He was making puppy dog eyes… "Of course Gaara-chan; by the way…. Since you're not a child how old are you?" I asked nicely; I wanted to know because he was- towering over me by at least two or three feet… _

_"Fifteen; so don't add the –chan thing to my name…." he answered and I smirked, "Okay Gaara-chan; how about we get some ramen then? Ah, did you attending the chunin exams this year?" I asked and he nodded twice before asking, "Are you?" I nodded in reply; I didn't have a team but I got the Hokage to let me participate anyway; "Yup; I'm team less so I'll be attending alone" I stated as I grabbed my brush and brushed down the strands of hair that were sticking up, I did the same with Gaara except this time I had to stand on the tips of my toes… He wanted to do it himself but I ignored him. _

_I liked taking care of someone… _

_As soon as I was done I took off my oversized T-shirt and put on a black mesh top instead; I looked over at Gaara and quickly apologized. I forgot he wasn't a child again… I sweat dropped before continuing to get changed; I threw a large-black; baggy mesh top at Gaara and waited for him to put it on; I was sure that anything else I had wouldn't fit him at all…_

_As soon as he was done getting changed I pushed him out the door- I was really hungry…As soon as we were outside the cool morning air hit our skin- Gaara didn't seem to be cold at all… but besides being cold the fresh air and quiet atmosphere was pleasant. The sun was just barely coming up so it wasn't too bright; there were a few birds that could be heard in the distance and otherwise it was utterly silent…_

_Eventually we reached the ramen shop and; once again I completely forgot Gaara wasn't a kid anymore so I simply ordered a large bowl of ramen…_

_Like I had done last time; I took a big enough amount, blew on it, and turned to Gaara_

_I sweat dropped_

_"Umm" I blushed from the embarrassment; I could feel Ayame and Tenuchi (1)watching us… Once Gaara opened his mouth to say something, I happily plopped the chopsticks in his mouth and a blush took over his face as well. Was I ever going to get used to him being older than me?" Would I ever stop wanting to care for him?_

_Probably not_

_Not that I __wanted __to anyway_

_**Gaara's Pov**_

_She completely forgot I wasn't a kid anymore and decided to feed me; in front of these people…It's embarrassing._

_"Say Ahh" she told me; I was going to protest this time but once I opened my mouth to speak she plopped it into my mouth. _

_"Naruko I'm no—" As soon as I went to protest again she looked up at me with the biggest, widest, cutest and most begging eyes I'd ever seen. They were pleading me to do what she asked, I didn't want to but her eyes wanted me to do it… So I unhappily obliged… But I ended up happy when she purposely did it again; just like when she first taken me here I couldn't help but wonder, but do we look like a couple?  
Someone put a bowel in front of me and I was going to feed myself but again she looked at me with wide eyes; she still wanted to feed me?_

_With a light smirk on my face I picked up the chopsticks; picked up some ramen; blew on it and made it look like it was heading towards my mouth, the moment she said something, "Gaara—" I plopped the food into her mouth. Her face became redder and she looked down and silently chewed the ramen. _

_Eventually she looked_

_As I chewed the ramen she had put into my mouth after begging me with her eyes…. I felt her get closer to me; really close. _

_"Clumsy" She said as she ate the noddle that landed on my cheek. Suddenly she stopped- and both out faces were as red as a tomato when there was a flash._

_"Sorry Naruko I just had to take that." The girl who had been serving us ramen said with a smile on her face; I don't like this girl…_

_"You two are too cute together" She continued and our faces became even redder. I was completely silent- Naruko was to but it only lasted a few seconds_

_"_

_"G-Goshinjinsama" she sputtered out before leaving the money on the table, grabbing me, and running. _

_. ~~~~_

_**Meh sorry this chapter was late; and short… DX I've had writers block on this one…. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter**_

_**(1) Tenuchi is the owner of the ramen stand Naruto goes to in the anime; and Ayame is Tenuchi's daughter**_

_**Replies**_

_** Megahit1234: **__Lol I know right? Bad Sakura; thanks for reviewing~_

_**Rexoll7**__: He might still have a chance~ Depends how the story goes…Next chapter has the chunin exams XD I think…. -3- Yeah Sakura's horrible; thanks for reviewing and I hope bye means 'bye until the next chapter' o_O _

_**NamikazeMia**__: Thanks again and thanks for reviewing_

_**Black Night Wolf**__: Yeah; Sakura needs to learn how to be a ninja… XD I want to kill her soon or kick her out of the village… who knows, certainly not me…. Yet… Thanks for waiting and reviewing~_

_**Kitfoxgirl**__: Thanks and thanks for reviewing~_

_**Foxgirl1998**__: That will most likely happen; though Sasuke still has a chance… A very small chance XD_

_**SinOfDisaster**__: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter and like the plot so far; I didn't know it was that interesting… I can't give that away yet but you'll see~ XD Thanks for reviewing_

_**Hana Namikaze**__-Naruto's Sister: Yup! You guessed correct! Thanks for reviewing_

_**JyubeiKisanagi**__: You LOVE IT? Wow thanks! This story got you interested in Naruto/Naruko fandoms? XD That's great, I don't think it's that good though -3- I don't really have much experience in writing stories… XD Glad you're looking forward to other stories as well; thanks for reviewing too ^^ _

_**Well that's about it, next chapter might have the chunin exams… Thanks for reviewing/Faving/Following! **_

_**Reviews. They make the author write faster**_

_**~~~The Dark Crimson Blood**_

Paste your document here...


	13. Chunin Exams

**Naruko's Pov**

When we finally stopped by a bush we were already out of breath; that was so embarrassing! I flopped onto the soft green grass; bringing Gaara down with me-he seemed surprised but was able to receive a soft enough landing. The sun shone on us as we closed our eyes; trying to catch our breath; his face had been even redder than mine!

I wish I had gotten a picture…

While Gaara laid on the ground he had his arm under my head; we were comfortable together. Was it because of how close we were when I was taking care of him in his child like form? That didn't matter anymore; he was still my friend so I could be even happier than ever

After a few minutes of lying there I found myself curling into Gaara as the seconds passed; I wonder if he noticed….

"Gaara?" I heard a questioning female voice ask; I heard Gaara mumble one word

"Crap"

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a female ninja with blonde hair tied into four ponytails; she wore purple and black, and she carried a large fan on her back. She was obviously a wind user.

Then there was a guy standing next to her; he was wearing a black outfit with a design of something on the middle; his hood made it look as if he had ears… And he had two puppets tied to his back and weird purple markings on his face; he was carrying a large gourd as well; it didn't seem to belong to him. He was obviously a master puppeteer.

In a blink of an eye Gaara was up and he took the gourd from the puppeteer; were they his siblings? He glared at them for a while before finally speaking up, "Don't bother me." His voice was cold and laced with murder; I would've shivered if it were directed at me….

"The chunin exams are today Gaara" The girl stated; she looked like the oldest of the three

"We'll see you there then…" Kankuro continued for her and they quickly scurried off, leaving us alone…

"Were they your siblings" I asked; wanting to confirm my suspicions; which were confirmed when he nodded his head

"The chunin exams…. We have to be there in half an hour… I hope you'll be okay with no other team members…" He kept trailing off but the amount of worry that leaked off him made me smile, "I'll be fine" I stated and glomped him, "You're so cute when you worry" and I felt his face heat up immensely.

~~~~~  
**~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's Pov**

I can't believe I got stuck with the weakest team here; I'm the strongest and Ren comes in a close second. Sakura… She's so weak it's pathetic. She can't even throw a kunai straight. We're heading for the building right now and I'm having some doubts. Sakura was an obsessive Fangirl and only became a ninja so she could be with me; she lies and will cling onto me when she feels even the slightest bit afraid. She loves me with passion and I hate her with passion.

Then there's Ren; a complete flirt, he's ten times stronger than Sakura (Which isn't saying much) and he specializes in genjutsu. I don't know much about him yet- but I don't really care.

I would gladly trade Sakura for Naruko; Naruko had a sword that she summoned from a special scroll; I've seen her use it to teleport as well. She's quicker than Gai in Taijutsu; her ninjutsu is amazing- but it still isn't better than mine, and her Genjutsu… I haven't seen her use Genjutsu before but I've heard about it- supposedly it was the most terrifying experience in the world. Pfft. Who ever said that hasn't seen mine yet.

~~~~Gaara's Pov~~~

Just as we entered the doors to the Chunin exams we noticed that there were people blocking the door; claiming that they wouldn't let us in. I looked towards Naruko; she looked annoyed. "Idiot. This is the first floor, the chunin exams are on the second floor" she stated before grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

As soon as we were inside she plopped onto the ground and laid against the wall; I stood guard and glared at anyone who passed or looked as if they wanted to talk.

Eventually my siblings came in and gazed at me for a second before sighing and continuing to their seats. I should kill them for that.

But I would hold back, for Naruko.

"Naruko come sit with us" That annoying raven haired Uchiha was speaking to us again; did he think he had authority over her?

"She's staying here" I replied for her and I was given a so called 'famous' Uchiha glare. It had no effect against me. My glare was filled with so much bloodlust that nothing else affected me

"Shouldn't you be with your team, Gaara?" He replied sharply; but I only smirked. "Shouldn't you be with yours?"

"She is a member of team 7; she should be with us" he replied with a smirk; oh how wrong he was

"Hm; each team has three members. Team 7 consists of Ren Haruno, Sakura Haruno, and you, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruko has been team less since the moment you allowed her to be kidnapped. Ren replaced her" I couldn't help but smirk darkly as I noticed his smirk waver; he clenched his fist and growled

"She should still be with us, she'll help us with the exams" I glared; was he explaining her only useful as an object? That was cruel.

"I'm staying with Gaara, Sasuke. We can talk later." She replied as she opened her azure eyes; glaring at the Uchiha with annoyance. He simply 'hn'ed' and turned around- walking away without pride.

After a few minutes the door opened and then closed again as someone stood behind the desk; he had scars on his face and I didn't like the look he was giving everyone

"Find a seat, sit down, shut up, and listen" I unhappily got up; pulled Naruko up, and sat down in one of the seats.

"My name is Ibiki; I don't care for introductions. You will be taking a ten question test; if you cheat you and your teammates will be disqualified-" he was cut off by an annoying, screeching, pink haired, banshee

"What, That's unfair! Most of the people here are idiots!" And suddenly I- with a lot of others wanted to kill her- slowly torture to death; bring her painfully back to life; and do it again before sending her back to hell.

"Haruno Sakura was it? You got the lowest scores in the Academy when it came to Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, Your other grades were average. Let's see how that helps you if you make it past this. Also if you interrupt me one more time then I'm going to have to disqualify you." I couldn't help but smirk at the hurt look on Sakura's face as Ibiki spoke to her

"Each question is worth ten points but if you get the tenth question wrong then you fail. If you do fail then you can never take this test again; if you forfeit then you can take It again next year" It was cruel but I had already figured out what the goal was; but remained silent as many hands went up and the sound of defeated footsteps left the room.

"Alright; begin" he said before leaving the room;

**~~~~Normal Pov**

As soon as Ibiki walked out of the room; both Gaara and Naruko paused for a few seconds; easily checking to make sure the coast was clear- they did this without raising suspicions.

With a side glance towards each other; they began working.

Gaara had been using his sand eye to look at the papers of the people they were supposed to cheat off of. Then he'd write it down and use his sand to form the shape of the answers for the test in front of Naruko. It was like teamwork. Something three others hadn't completed yet.

Sasuke sat in a corner next to Ino; as long as he wasn't next to the annoying pink haired Fangirl. He really didn't like her at all. If it were possible he/d happily switch out anyone on his team for Naruko. He really regretted believing Sakura's lie that easily; it ruined a relationship with someone he actually liked….

Just thinking about it made him feel guilt; but he needed to focus on the test right now. He'd already figured out the motive- since he was a-know-it-all Uchiha. Right now he could only hope that Sakura and Ren got the idea as well.

**~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER END**

**I hope ya liked the chapter; since I fear I'm going to lose readers for ending with either SasukexNaruko or GaaraxNaruko I'm going to do multiple endings… ^^ Anyway **

Replies:

**Legionary Prime:** Short is occasional; but thanks for reviewing ^^

**SinOfDisaster**: Thanks! I kinda think it would be cool if this did happen~ Thanks for reviewing

**Black Night Wolf:** Yup; I love them being adorable together. I'm not girly either but squealing at something that is just epically cute doesn't mean your girly XD. Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter and Sakura isn't going to be fighting Ino…. XD~ I know what happened in the original chunin exams which is why I'm not having Naruko help her~ It'll turn out differently… *laughs evilly* Hope you liked this chapter as well~ Thanks for reviewing

**Rexoll7**: Gaara is kinda like an older brother towards Naruko/Naruto and since I have a lot of SasukexNaruko fans here I'm going to end with multiple chapters- which you already know… Sneaky evil- XD Jk jkThanks for reviewing

**JyubeiKisanagi**: Sorry it was short; and I guess so huh? Gotta love GaaraxNaruko and of course there's gonna be more of those moments~ XD They're adorable! I'm glad you liked the chapter and waited for this one~ Thanks for reviewing

**NamikazeMia: **Thanks! I'm glad you love it, thanks for reviewing as well!

**Coyote-Starrk-LG: **oooo~ Ramen! No! I EAT IT! *Eats* nom nomnomnom "MINE" Glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing…. And the ramen. X3

**Megahit1234**: XD gotta love em huh? Thanks for reviewing

**Romantic sapp:** There will be Sasunaru moments and Gaanaru moments but in the end there will be multiple endings- one for the people who want SasukexNaruko and one for the others who want GaaraxNaruko ^^ Thanks and thanks for reviewing~

**XD I'm having an update schedule since I'm starting a new story soon**

**Monday: The awkward moment when**

**Friday: Uncertain Lies**

**Wednesday: New story! SasukexNaruko :}D**

**I'd upload on Saturday but that's my sleep day. X3 **

**PLEASE READ!: I'm starting a new story so there is a pole on my profile; go there and vote based on the names- you can vote up to five choices~ Pwease vote~**

**Reviewing. It makes the author upload faster.**

**Literally**

**Tis about it; thanks for reviewing/faving/following ect. **

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	14. Forest Of Death!

_**Normal Pov!**_

_Sasuke's version of teamwork? None, he didn't have one. He was always independent whenever it came to getting or achieving something._

_Then there was Sakura; the 'pink haired screaming banshee' had become her nickname among Gaara and Naruko. Though she was horrible at being a ninja her knowledge with math and tactual skills were okay; but that wouldn't help her on the battlefield. It would help her get killed if that counted_

_But for most that would actually be a good thing…_

_Sakura Haruno looked down at her paper and almost banged her head on the desk in front of her; she had no idea how to solve these._

_She looked over towards Sasuke who was using his Sharingan to cheat. 'Is that what we're supposed to do?' she asked herself. She decided to go with her instincts. So she stupidly leaned over and wrote down what the person next to her was writing._

_Idiot_

_Sakura; she didn't use 'teamwork' she was only in it for herself and Sasuke; she couldn't care less if Naruko died. She was unusually cowardly as well; she was scared of enemy ninja, the dark, and just about everything else- as pathetic as it may sound it was true. She would always go on about how she was the strongest on her team besides Sasuke, and how weak and useless Naruko was._

_In reality; Naruko was the strongest. She was even stronger than Kakashi while Sakura wasn't even as strong as … She's so weak that her weakness can't compare to anyone else…- and that was just pathetic._

_Ren; he was a lot better than his sister; he easily matched Sasuke in his skills. Ren had high scores for Genjutsu, ninjutsu, and especially Tai jutsu. But he doesn't go around yelling about youth or training himself with odd measures like two other people do. Hidden weights; excessive training; and determination were how he got as fast as he was now. Unlike his sister he actually attempted to change and rid himself of as many weaknesses as he could. _

_Well; with what Ren did before he needed to be fast… He could be a complete perv sometimes; always hiding in the women's bath house; and if he was caught they weren't able to catch up to him when he dropped his weights. So that was a bonus._

_Even though- like the rest of his team- he was bad with teamwork, doesn't make it a weakness. He's strong because he doesn't have to worry about protecting the people he didn't like- the ones on his team.-_

_The only reason they were even signed up was because Sakura kept nagging Kakashi and telling him that they were ready. Sasuke kept saying that they would make it through with ease and Ren… Ren was silent._

_So to teach them a lesson he signed them up knowing that they'd most likely fail. _

_They would've had a chance if Naruko was still on their team; but that wasn't the case this time_

_"Alright! Time for the tenth question!" Ibiki's voice startled many of the genin in the room, but it was ignored as he continued_

_"This is your last chance before I ask the tenth question" Many people raised their hands and left. They wanted to be able to take the test again and the risk that this had wasn't worth it._

_Apparently; that was the time Naruko shot up; "JUST ASK THE DAMN QUESTION real Shinobi wouldn't fear failure like this." She stated and the teams that were getting ready to leave agreed and remained in the room_

_For a second the room remained quiet besides the sound of anticipation in the air- not to mention the heavy atmosphere_

_"You all…" Ibiki paused once again as he allowed his eyes to glance over the genin that remained in the room, "Pass"_

_The looks of confusion that had been written on every face of each genin on the room only remained for a minute; before looks of joy and cheer took over._

_They all passed._

_**~~~~(A/N I'm just going to skip to the ForestOfDeath… Un" )**_

_Anko had just finished explaining what their motive was as long as their due dates and the rules._

_"Killing each other if forbidden" everyone's faces became taken with looks of a false sense of security; before Anko spoke again, "Though, you can wound each other to an extent that would leave them on the brink of life and death." Horror took over many of the Genin faces and Anko just smirked. _

_"You have your scrolls so when I open the gate; head in. You will have to wait ten seconds before you start attacking." She paused and the smirk on her face enlarged as she went to press the button to open the gates_

_"3" Gaara, Naruko, Temari, and Kankuro got ready_

_"2" Sakura took the scroll from Sasuke_

_"1" The gates burst open and everyone ran in._

Sakura's Pov

The moment everyone sprinted in we were pushed to the back- they didn't have to be so violent! I tripped over a rock and hit my face on the grass; "Oooowwww" I yelled- It really hurt. There was no blood though; but I was sure there was going to be some huge bruise there tomorrow. As soon as I got up I couldn't help but notice that I was… alone.

Sasuke and Ren had disappeared after I tripped; if a lady falls they should help her up! How could they forget that?! I'd be okay… Right?

The leaves crinkled

Oh my gosh I'm going to get killed! I bolted; looking for a hiding spot until Sasuke and Ren came back for me.

~~~End! Sakura's Pov~~~~

~~~Sasuke's pov~~~~~~

_Ren, Sakura, and I were running across the forest; we had found weak prey already—wait. Why don't I have the scroll? Where the hell is Sakura?_

_And suddenly I stopped in my tracks; I was angry as I finally realized what happened_

_"Ren" I growled out and caught his attention; he stopped completely as well, "Your idiot of a sister is going to make us fail the chunin exams" I continued and I saw his hazel eyes widened as he realized that his sister was nowhere to be seen. How could we not notice? She's loud; squeaky; and annoying twenty four hours a day! It's freaking annoying! I should've known there was something wrong!_

_Ren sighed and ran a hand through his silky red hair; "Let's split up, we'll have a better chance of finding the scroll- I mean my sister and the scroll… that way… Meet back up here in an hour with or without her." He said easily; he was smart and probably strong enough to survive enemy ninja. So I nodded and like that he was off; quicker than the speed of light. I smirked and headed off myself._

_**Time skip! Three hours!**_

_**~~~End! Sakura's Pov~~~**_

_I had been hiding in a small bush for a while now; I was lucky I had such a slender build otherwise people would see me! _

_"Hey; why is there someone's butt sticking out of a bush?" I heard a voice ask; I shifted slightly and efficiently so they wouldn't know I moved to look at them_

_"It just moved!" Wow this person must be a Jounin or something; but I'd be able to beat him or her._

_"It's a person; a very weak person" I felt myself be grabbed and roughly pulled out of the bush; twigs and dirt were getting stuck in my luxurious hair! They'll pay for messing it up! Now that I got a better look at them I—Wait they were Gaara and Naruko! They wouldn't hurt me… right? _

_I saw Naruko get into a fighting stance while Gaara simply glared_

_"One on one?" Naruko asked with a smirk and I shook my head and curled into a ball on the ground. "Don't hurt me! Just take the scroll and don't hurt me!" I chanted as I felt their stares on my back; they took the scroll and suddenly I bolted- only to crash into someone._

_I looked up to see raven hair and obsidian eyes; "S-Sasuke" I stuttered as tears began to fall from my eyes, "THEY HURT ME AND STOLE THE SCROLL!" I yelled as I cried into his shirt; his gaze went from me to Naruko and then back to me._

_"We didn't hurt her; I told her that we should do 'one on one' but she curled up into a ball and started crying, then she gave us the scroll without putting up a fight. Did I mention that when we found her she was under a bush; not to mention how the lower half of her body was sticking out." I felt my cheeks heat up; how dare he humiliate me like that! I was stronger, smarter, and better looking than him! Stupid redheaded asshole_

_As if were a pure reflex; in a flash Naruko threw a sharp kunai straight at me; it whizzed towards me and I couldn't move from the shock. I closed my eyes and waited for Sasuke to protect me when-_

_**~~~~~~END! CHAPTER~~~~**_

_**Hahaha I left a cliff hanger again! How many of you want Sakura to die? **_

_**Anyway my new story is up and it's called 'Hopeless Love' It's SasukexNaruko ect… Anyway ß again, the poll to vote for new stories is still up and so the next story with the most votes will be the one I'll write next; this'll continue until I'm out of story ideas XD **_

_**Replies! Coyote-Starrk-LG11: **__XD I think I fixed that; though it's still funny~ Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Legionary Prime: **__Oh they sure will *laughs evilly* You'll see…. _

_**Romantic sapp: **__Sorry for the long time update DX I've been working on other stories and stuff… Thanks for reviewing_

_**Rexpro7: **__Tis why I skipped that part of the chunin exams… o_O don't torture them… yet… Truly evil… X3 Thanks for reviewing~_

_**Black Night Wolf: **__Gaara's so over protective and I like him that way in my stories; I 'm glad you liked that chapter and thanks for reviewing on this story and the other! The next chapter for the other will be out sometime today so look forward to it! Again, thanks for reviewing!_

_**SinOfDisaster: **__XD Forest of death is always so much fun; and you'll see~ XD I have some things planned~ Thanks for reviewing_

_**Guest: **__gottalove multiple endings, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Rigoudon3**__: Ha-ha, glad you loved Gaara being adorable! I couldn't help it… I have a slight obsession with Gaara… *eyes dart back and forth suspiciously* Welcome and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Marce5500**__: XD Sakura is a b**ch ain't she? I just don't like her; GaaraxNaruko is just adorable though~ Thanks for reviewing~_

_**This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Friday (tomorrow) But I'm updating early as to say, "Happy thanksgiving!" **_

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	15. Orochimaru's Entrance

**Sakura's Pov**

As if it were pure reflex; in a flash Naruko threw a sharp kunai towards me; it whizzed closer and closer to me and I couldn't move from the shock. I closed my eyes and waited for Sasuke to protect me when-

The kunai passed me by only leaving a wind of air.

My eyes opened in horror as I looked behind me; a person with pale skin and greasy black _long _hair was behind me. I stumbled back and grabbed Sasuke's arm; this person is creepy.

**~~~End! Useless—I mean Sakura's Pov!~~ **

**~~~Sasuke's Pov**

The person standing behind us; Orochimaru, this person is just plain creepy but I'll still fight. Maybe I can get rid of Sakura- wait. We need to finish with all of our members otherwise we'll be disqualified.

_Wonderful_

I glared down at the annoying pink haired blob that was clinging onto my shoulder.

Wait, where did the Kunai that Naruko throw earlier disappear to? Why was she just standing there?  
Before I knew it a giant snake came out o_f nowhere! _It's head resided right next to Orochimaru who was now standing on a tree branch.

"W-We don't have a scroll so leave us alone!" Sakura called while she was holding onto my arm- still— She was right, we _didn't _have the scroll because _she _handed it over to the enemies without hesitation. Why I'm stuck with someone so useless on my team is beyond my knowledge.

"I'm not here for the scrolls; but instead I'm here for something a lot more… interesting…" His gaze shifted over to where I stood; his voice was oily and it was exactly like a snake's. Why the hell did he want me?

"To make things easier" he continued before looking over at us with yellow eyes with black slits and that was when I saw my death played out right in front of me. My body started shaking and I fell to my knees, Sakura had done the same except she was clinging to me even tighter now; I wanted to kill her but I resisted because I was terrified as well.

I shakily turned my gaze to Naruko and Gaara; they had seen their deaths as well; yet why weren't they shaking? There was a smirk playing on both of their lips; they thought this was funny? How could they not be scared? Why weren't they scared?

"Teme; you're weak" Were the words that came from Naruko's pink lips; as I scrambled against a tree; still shaking uncontrollably

**~~~END! Sasuke's Pov~~~~**

**~~~Sakura's Pov! (Again!?) ~~~**

My death had just been played out before my eyes; I was scared, so of course I was clinging onto the arm of my future husband. He was shaking as well so he didn't pull me off, though one thing confused me; why are Naruko and Gaara standing with smirks on their faces? Why aren't they aren't shaking like us?!

In a flash I saw Naruko charge at the person with a glare on her face; Gaara had begun fighting someone else; Kabuto! The person who had helped us at the exams! Why was he with this snake?! How could I not sense his presence? I still didn't move though; I didn't want to be killed.

My eyes shakily drifted back over to Naruko; she was thrown into the ground so hard that it created a large crater. I saw her wipe the blood off her lip and ignore the obvious fact that it should of killed her.

Kunai clashed from each battle as powerful attacks were met with ones equally powerful; wait. Why wasn't Sasuke-kun doing anything? He was acting useless!

"Sasuke-kun! Naruko and Gaara are trying their best to defeat these enemies when you aren't doing anything! Help them!" Everyone was trying their best and he wasn't doing anything! He should be helping them! I watched as he looked at me before jumping off to join the battle; I only watched from a safe distance, staying as still as possible so I wouldn't have to fight.

**~~~~~END! Sakura's Pov!~~~~**

**~~~Naruko's Pov!~~~**

I was fast but he was slippery; like a snake coated in oil. I managed to wound him lightly but it didn't seem to stop him. It was hard to fight him _and _hold up against a giant snake. I hope Gaara was okay…

My hands moved quicker than the speed of light as I did hand seals for the Kage-bushin no jutsu; over one hundred clones came out of nowhere; holding down the snake as I concentrated my chakra for rasengan; something only three people in this world could use. I learned it from a scroll I umm 'found' that had Namikaze techniques on it. There had been a seal on it that only people of that bloodline could break so I guess nothing too important was lost.

I hit the snake with rasengan multiple times with the clones that weren't holding the snake down; then the moment I turned my attention back towards Orochimaru, I was sliced with some sort of sword he had pulled from his mouth.

That creep-

He had only managed to slice my arm and a leg tendon; so even if it hurt I could still move. I just had to ignore the pain for now; otherwise Gaara would have to fight another person…

I stumbled up clumsily; the sword was aimed at me once again but blocked by Sasuke's kunai.

"Ah, so the amazing Uchiha joins the battle" He slithered out; my gaze directed over to Sasuke who had just shuttered. Weird; I thought he was stronger than this. When the snake wasn't looking I made three shadow clones; one took my spot and the other two, with me crawled silently to the other side of the snake.

Sasuke remained in his spot as well; he was still ad unmoving. Was he full of fear? It seemed like it.

_You're weak, Sasuke_

**~~~End Naruko's Pov~  
~~~Sasuke's Pov~**  
I could only watch as Naruko made clones and planned her form of attack; I couldn't do anything- I was terrified but I shouldn't let it get the best of me. I'll back Naruko up.

I charged at the snake like person with my kunai; it clashed with his sword and I activated my sharingan; even if it was slow I could read his movement; I could predict his future moves… As I blocked the snake's attacks, I retreated at the wrong time.

Just when Naruko came up behind Orochimaru with chakra in a spiraling ball; it would've hit if I had stayed longer; however Orochimaru hit her so hard I could hear something crack. She was sent flying back through a countless number of trees, before finally hitting the ground.

The force she was thrown at created a large crater; and she lay there, unmoving.

I glared at the snake like person; my sharingan spinning completely; I wanted him dead

"Kukukuk, Sasuke-kun now it's just you and me—" he was interrupted by a punch to the jaw; it happened so fast that it was inhuman; and the figure only remained there for a second but I caught her appearance with my sharingan

As Orochimaru was thrown back through trees and creating a crater of his own; I was standing there gaping; the person who hit Orochimaru was a mangled Naruko; she had long, sharp claws that replaced her short nails; the whisker marks on her face stood out more but that wasn't the worst of it

The worst would be her eyes; they were no longer azure

They were a blood red; they had a lust for blood

They had black slits; they looked inhuman

_They were demonic _

_**END! Sasuke's Pov~~~**_

_**~~~~END! Chapter!  
**_**Ugh; sorry for the late upload time; I've been working on many other stories that I currently have up or the ones that I'll be putting up soon…. *sighs* I need to sleep; I've been sitting in the basement with two computers, a blanket, and a heater so I can get this done while I'm still on break… **

**I think four days of lack of sleep is pretty sad… You should see the rings under my eyes…**

**A/N: does anyone even read the A/N's? DX**

**Anyway; back to the important stuff**

**If you have the time please vote on the poll on my page! So far the most angst-y stories are in the lead! Keep on voting**

**Hopeless love was updated today (If you read that story) and 'The awkward moment when' was updated yesterday; 100 reviews on that story! It's gotta be my best so far! Moving on to the replies**

**SinOfDisaster: **Haha; I have something much worse planned for her; glad you like how I portray her and she is worthless –everywhere- XD That would be a good idea yet I think I'll stick to the original plan~ *laughs evilly* Thanks for the idea though and thanks for reviewing

**Rexpro7**: She should die; I kinda want to kill her off but I shall hold back… for now… XD Ah, I forgot you're reading/following a lot of my stories (SasukexNaruko) glad you like them~ Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitfoxgirl: **I love torturing my readers with cliffhangers ~welcome~ XD Thanks for reviewing~

**Coyote-Starrk-LG: **AHAHAHA, author person XD love that. But if I have Naruko stab her in-between the eyes then she doesn't slowly suffer! And I'm sure that's what everyone's reaction would be like, I'd do the same thing so now worries~ Thanks for reviewing!

**Black Night Wolf:** As much as I'd like to kill the banshee; I'm going to let 'someone' get to her in the pre matches~ lol I need her for a while so I won't kill her off; she should die though; because I want to say the same thing. Thanks for the spot-out on the last chapter; I was falling asleep at that part so I didn't know what I was putting down; I have a habit to do that… a lot… XD Thanks for reviewing~!

**Guest: **I know right? I'm glad you read my other stories as well; glad you liked the chapter and hate sakura as well! XD thanks for reviewing!  
**  
Rigoudon3:** So you'll be looking forward to the GaaraxNaruko ending, hmm XD I fixed that mistake in the previous chapter; thanks for pointing it out! Gotta love my weird sense of humor right? Right? *silence* xD I couldn't help but add that… -3- Thanks for reviewing!

**NamikazeMia: **Thanks and thanks for reviewing!

**Lady devil darkness: **I know right? She'll probably be in the hospital after the chunin exams_*laughs evilly_* thanks for reviewing!

**Guest: **Gotta hate the author for teasing the reviews with cliff hangers~ Thanks for reviewing~

**Guest: **I know right? She's so weak~! Glad you loved that chapter and hopefully you liked this one as well~ Thanks for reviewing!

**TheAlleyCat18: **Glad you liked the last chapter as well as the GaaraxNaruko pairing! That line; I shall use that line (with your permission) in the pre matches! I thank you for it! And I'll give Sakura a major breakdown as well, of course. Eh; you liked the original better? That one was really bad; I was almost glad it got deleted… The plot got messed up… -_-"" The thing is it was deleted so I can't find it, sorry, sorry! Glad you like this one too though; thanks for reviewing!

**XxanimeaddictxX: **Wow, I sure made you hate Sakura didn't I? She's even more useless than dust; and that's saying something. I hate Sakura as well so no hard feelings. Glad you like the story, eh what do you mean take a long time? XD I think this will go up to at least 20 chapters~ I was going to say 10 but then I realized that this is chapter 15… XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorite/followed/liked/randomness**

_**The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	16. Sasuke's Betrayal and Pre-matches begin!

**The worst would be her eyes; they were no longer azure**

**They were a blood red; they had a lust for blood**

**They had black slits; they looked inhuman**

_**They were demonic **_

**Sasuke's Pov**

A gasp escaped my throat as I saw Naruko go after Orochimaru like a demon; how long had she trained to get that inhuman speed

_I was envious_

I watched as she punched him so quickly that I couldn't read it with my sharingan; it gave me a headache to try.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" The annoying, useless, teammate of mine yelled and clung to my arm again; the whole time she had been hiding behind a tree.

_Weakling_

How could she fight like that when she had just been slammed into the ground? She was even bleeding and obviously had a couple of broken bones

Orochimaru's neck extended toward me; he was going to bite me! And I couldn't move! I was too afraid; just when 'it' got to my neck Naruko slammed it's head into the ground, grabbed the sword 'it' had been using and uses the sword to stab through Orochimaru's neck.

She then turned towards us and growled out "Help!" she yelled, Orochimaru hadn't even gone all out on her; he was only using a little more than half of his power. We couldn't defeat him.

I nodded and looked towards Sakura, I really, really wanted to leave her…

"Sasuke" A deep voice called out; it was Ren. He slung Sakura's body over his shoulder and nodded toward me. We disappeared in a flash; I regrettably left Naruko to hold off the snake so we could make it to the matches. I wanted to surpass my brother, the one always getting my father's praises.

_Sorry Naruko_

_~~~END! Sasuke's Pov_

_~~~Naruko's Pov!_

The moment I called out for help they left; some friends. The kyuubi's chakra had disappeared and I fell to the ground in pain. Right before my body hit the ground Orochimaru smacked me down so hard that it made another crater.

I was sure I had a twisted ankle; I broken leg; a few ribs felt broken as well, and there was blood seeping out of my head, stomach, and other scratches that were scattered on my body. It hurt to move, to breathe even!

"I'll take my leave for now, brat." His voice was kind of oily; was that even human?  
Wait; what the hell is he doing?  
His neck is extending again; towards me  
I couldn't even move  
I couldn't even scream as his fangs pierced my skin; I was already losing consciousness and all feeling in my body

The last thing I saw was the retreating form of the snake bastard before he disappeared...

**~~~~~~~!~~~**

~~~~~~!~~~~

~!~

"Ugh" I grunted in pain as my eyes remained shut; I wasn't sure I wanted to open them or not.  
"Naruko?" that sounded like Gaara, I wonder If he was okay? Was he injured?  
"Naruko" I let out a sigh before finally opening my eyes; and then shutting them immediately afterward. The room was way~ too bright.  
"The lights are off and the blinds are closed now" Gaara stated and I re-opened my eyes. It literally took a few minutes before my eyes could focus completely. The room was really dark, but I could tell the walls and bed sheets were white. I was in some sort of hospital room?

My body shot up at the word 'hospital' if I was at the hospital then what about the chunin exams?  
"The Forest Of Death; today is the last day. You had three scrolls and we had two scrolls; so I brought you here so you could heal… You've been unconscious for two and a half days." I closed my eyes as I took in the information. I was actually glad Gaara had helped me get to a hospital or medical room and still manage to keep me in the chunin exams.

"Thanks" I murmured, my voice sounded like it hadn't been used in days, it sounded like it was cracked and jagged.

"You're almost completely healed by the way; you heal pretty quickly don't you?" I felt my body tense; did he know I was the Kyuubi container? If he did would he still want to be with me?

I nodded in understanding as I cracked my neck loudly before repeating with my shoulders, arms, ankles, and knuckles.

"Are you ready?" I nodded again and let him pull me up; my vision went black for a couple of moments and I almost fell to the ground; I would've if Gaara hadn't caught me.

"Thanks Gaara" I thanked him again, I guess I owe him now…  
"You don't owe me anything"  
"Damnit Gaara stop mind reading!" He just chuckled and ruffled my hair before he crouched down and told me to get on his back. I smiled at him and I would've jumped if I didn't feel so weird… I happily rested my head on his shoulder and allowed him to carry me; I actually kind of… liked it…

Not that I'd admit it or anything  
"You already did" I rolled my eyes; freaking red headed mind readers.

The last placing genin team that actually passed was team 7. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ren; I remembered how they ditched me when I was fighting Orochimaru and he….

Bit me

My hands flew towards my shoulder where the mark was ever so visible. I squeezed it and felt a small jolt of pain. My eyes widened and I think I may of started shaking because I felt Gaara's hand run through my hair while his other arm held me up

We followed Anko into a different room that had a stadium; "This is where we will hold the prematches. Those who don't want to fight; back out now." She stated yet the only one who raised his hand was Kabuto. Isn't this his third time quitting?

I didn't have time to ask because Anko had already finished explaining and had told us to go wait in the stadium until we were called.

Every ninja except for Sakura jumped up to the balcony; Sakura walked up the stairs… While clinging to Sasuke's arm, forcing him to walk as well. Gaara simply said, 'Furasshu yuso'(Flash Transportation) and transported to a corner at the watching area.

The screen showed pictures of who would participate in each match

Neji Hyuga vs. Sasuke Uchiha

I watched them both jump down and stand across from each other  
Once the jounin said 'start' they both jumped back.  
Sasuke skidded to a stop before pushing forward. Neji flipped off the wall and launched himself forwards; it was a battle of kunai from there. They both managed to cut each other, yet the wounds weren't serious. Sasuke reverted to his sharingan and Neji used his byakugan and it became a battle of the bloodlines. Neji hit the ground with a thud; Sasuke truly had the intent to kill him. Once Neji was about to get up, Sasuke kicked him while he was down.

How cruel.

Neji was still managing to get up though; this time Sasuke kicked him again and cut a large slash against his chest; mercilessly.

"Winner! Sasuke Uchiha!" The examiner announced as medics came into the room and carefully took Neji while Sasuke smirked. The girls were cheering for him, he didn't even know how low it was to kick someone while they were down

"That was low, Sasuke" I whispered to him as he walked past; he tensed for a second before continuing as if he had heard nothing. I wonder; did he regret leaving me to fight off Orochimaru?

_Probably not_

That asshole

I silently slid down Gaara's back and sat on the rail; we both watched the screen shuffle through the genin that were taking the test

"Uzumaki Naruko vs" It read before continuing, and I couldn't help but smirk when it stopped.

Gaara seemed worried as the screen came to a stop. I'd be fine; I don't know why he'd be worried

"I'm going all out! Gaara!"

"Uzumaki Naruko verses-"

~~~~  
**~~~~~  
I wonder; who can guess who Naruko is up against? XD Sorry for the lateness; my computer's been acting up…**

**Review Replies:**

**Rexpro: **I know, I meant only the SasukexNaruko fic's I write. I only have three of 'em XD And I'm not killing her yet~ BUT that doesn't mean she won't be tortured… XD thanks for reviewing!

**SinOfDisaster: **I only bash her because I hate her XD You're right there; it'll never get old! HAHA; I think I'll have her do that in the finals, if you let me use that idea that is. I'll credit you and everything~ Thanks for reviewing!

**TheAlleyCat18: (Replies to your reviews on both chapter 1 and chapter 15)**Yay! XD pre-matches were in this chapter (well they started anyway) o_O I just noticed I left a cliffhanger… Oh well~ XD The orginal was GaaraXNaruko; yet I was planning on ending it with multiple endings as well; so there's something for SasukexNaruko lovers and GaaraXNaruko lovers! I really hope it'll surpass the original since I'm not rushing anything like I did last time…Of course I'd love ideas; so if you have any feel free to put them in your review and I might (probably) add them to the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**XxanimeaddictxX: **Err; weird, but okay…? Umm lol thanks for reviewing…?

**Black Night Wolf: **Glad you liked the previous chapter, haha I just had to end it with that, I couldn't help it. Hope you like this chapter as well, thanks for reviewing~

**Megahit1324: **XD Unfortunately; I didn't want her to be too strong so I had to have Orochimaru-teme beat her…. And give her the cursed seal… Sakura's the most useless, but I'm sure you hate Sasuke, Sakura, and Ren even more in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**IMPORTANT! Please Read! **If you have any ideas to add to the story please add them to your review and I might add them to the story (all credit will go to you for your idea of course!) The more ideas I get the longer the story goes on for!

**Well that's about it, **

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	17. The Prematches!

_**This chapter is dedicated to TheAlleycat18 for an idea to add to my story (Naruko's ''your not even worth it line)Thanks!**_

"_**Uzumaki Naruko vs" It read before continuing, and I couldn't help but smirk when it stopped.**_

_**Gaara seemed worried as the screen came to a stop. I'd be fine; I don't know why he'd be worried**_

"_**I'm going all out! Gaara!" **_

"_**Uzumaki Naruko verses-"**_

* * *

_**~Normal Pov**_

"Uzumaki Naruko verses Haruno Sakura!"

Naruko jumped down off the ledge without even wincing from the slight pain; Sakura shakily walked down the steps and like the previous match, they stood right across from each other

"Start" the examiner mumbled before getting out of the way; Sakura weakly raised a kunai to her chest.  
"What? Without your _boyfriend _you can't fight?" Naruko taunted with a smirk and Sakura immediately steadied in her fighting stance

Back up in the stands, Sasuke tensed

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun just because you're weaker than him" Sakura replied quickly and charged at Naruko with a kunai. At the last second Naruko disappeared and reappeared behind the pink haired girl; and kicked her in the back.

To humor her, Naruko waited until Sakura; then easily dodging Sakura's kunai with her eyes closed. This seemed to piss Sakura off even more; she gave an angry expression and grabbed another kunai from her pouch; Naruko took that moment to run up the walls; she stopped once she was standing upside down on the ceiling.

The blonde grabbed a scroll from her pocket and released it; it was where she sealed her sword. With a smirk she allowed the scroll to slowly drop to the ground as she grasped her sword.

_**10**_

In a flash Naruko struck Sakura's right leg; it cut a tendon and she fell to the ground. The blonde then kicked that same leg so hard that it shattered the bone. Sakura cried out in pain

_**9**_

Sakura managed to pull herself up with the help of the wall she was standing next to. She wanted to win; she believed she could win;_ But she was wrong_

_**8**_

Naruko easily slashed her other leg as well as her hair; it was no longer the way she liked it. The blonde quickly started making hand seals that were so fast they were unreadable

**7**

Sakura's body became paralyzed yet she still yelled out in pain and terror. "You're a demon!" The pink haired girl yelled, panic was laced in voice as well as on her face

_**6**_

The pink haired girl couldn't move; she was terrified. "S-Sasuke-kun!" she called out; there was no reply, Sasuke just watched with a smirk; he was getting pleasure from her pain

_**5**_

Naruko charged at the pink haired girl with a killer's intent. Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she had lost already. The pinkette shut her eyes and waited; hoping that someone would save her (that someone being Sasuke)

_**4.**_

Naruko's beautifully sharp sword was a centimeter away from her face and a terror filled scream came out of her mouth

_**3**_

But Naruko only put the sword back into its sheath and stepped closer and crouched down to the ground, where Sakura was weakly lying

_**2**_

"You're a pathetic excuse for a ninja. You're not even worth the time, nor the effort to kill; scum."

_**1**_

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruko" Nurses came into the room and dragged a heavily injured and angry Sakura out of the room

_**0**_

Naruko caught the scroll that she had dropped ten seconds ago; and immediately sealed the sword before disappearing and re appearing next to Gaara with a wide smile on her face

"I couldn't go all out on her; but that's okay right? She asked; her blue eyes bubbling with happiness and disappointment from winning a match against someone so weak.

As a reply Gaara just ruffled her hair and they both looked back to the screen for the next match

_Hyuga Hinata verses Ino Yamanaka  
_Both ninja jumped down efficiently and stood in similar positions as the others had stood before them  
"Start" the examiner said before jumping out of the way again  
Ino started by bringing a kunai out of its case and charging at Hinata, who dodged almost perfectly. The kunai managed to rip her jacket slightly; though it was already ripped from the forest of death, so it didn't matter

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted as her jutsu activated; she charged at Ino and successfully managed in blocking three of her chakra points. The light haired blonde wasn't giving up yet, she threw three kunai at her opponent and again she almost managed to hit her.

Soon; it became a battle of taijutsu, Hinata threw kicks and elbow jabs while Ino attempted to block. They kicked off each other and skidded to a stop; facing back to back they waited for one to fall

Hinata flinched; she had been sliced with the kunai on her side; but she withheld her stance  
Blood flowed from Ino's mouth; her eyes widened in shock as she realized what Hinata did. At the last second she had used her Byakugan to close almost all of her chakra points.

She was fast and efficient; it was because of her experience and knowledge that she won the match

"Winner! Hinata Hyuga!" The examiner yelled and both ninja were escorted to the medical room. Hinata passed Neji with her head down; but Neji stopped her

"Good job" those were his first words of encouragement that had been given to her since his father died. Hinata smiled at her cousin as she raised her head and walked continued her walk.

_Neji smiled_

Everyone watched once again as the screen changed

_Kiba Inuzuka verses Choji akamichi_  
the two ninja's that were called came down like the previous ones and stood in the exact same positions as well.  
Once the signal for 'start' was called; Kiba threw his dog a food pill. Choji watched for a few seconds before suddenly clumsily moving out of the way of seemingly rabid dog.  
Choji started some hand seals and he became similar to a giant green ball. He pulled in his legs and arms and repeated, "Roll, Roll, Roll" and once he was about to crush Kiba; "Getsuyuga!" Inuzuka yelled and Choji went flying into the wall; his jutsu dispelled and he fell to the ground

"Winner, Kiba Inuzuka" the examiner said as he stopped the match; Kiba just smirked and said, "Too easy" before disappearing back into the stand. Choji was able to walk it off; no major injuries or broken bones.

Again; the screen changed. It was the last match, Gaara Sabakuno verses Shibo Aburame  
Naruko's eyes lightly glanced towards Gaara; it was as if they had said, "Good luck" to the redhead. Gaara nodded before disappearing in a swirl of sand and reappearing at the alternating angle of the other ninja.

Once the signal for start was given out; Shino's bugs launched at Gaara- who remained completely still. To everyone's surprise- except Naruko and Gaara's- the bugs were easily destroyed with a grain of sand so small that it seemed invisible.

After the bugs were killed; Shino stood there with a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what had just happened. "Impossible; you didn't make a move and yet my bugs are dead" he stated in monotone as he looked at the bodies of the bugs

Gaara didn't say a word; not even as Shino ran up to him with a kunai in hand and efficiently attempted to stab him with it. But it failed because the sand shield protected him; and broke the Kunai, both at the same time.

Shino stumbled back once the sand grabbed his arm

_**CRACK**_

And the sand became bloody as it broke the arm it was latched on to, creating large gashes. Shino only winced before stumbling back and sending more bugs in. Which were killed the same way as the first.

"I forfeit; there is no way for me to possibly win this match. My main reliance is on bugs; which are easily killed somehow." He stated and the examiner nodded and separated the two

"Sabakuno Gaara wins" The examiner stated; "You may all head home now, the actual matches will take place in three months. Be ready" and with that the examiner disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Gaara reappeared where he had left Naruko.

But the moment he appeared; Naruko was nowhere to be seen; she'd disappeared.

Where did she go?  
**~~~~~(**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~END! CHAPTER!  
UGH; sorry for the long~~~~g wait… Homework + school again -_-"" Color belt testing on later today,(taekwondo) wish me luck XD

**Replies**

**Legionary Prime**: Yup, it was Sakura~ good guessing! Thanks for reviewing!

**TheAlleyCat18**: I used your idea and dedicated the chapter to you for it~

**SinOfDisaster: **Thanks! Your idea will be used when the official matches. And I have to agree with you there; they have next to no emotional tolerance, yup; that's true too. Thanks for reviewing! And for the idea~  
**XxanimeaddictxX: **You're a random person aren't cha? Thanks for reviewing!

**Black Night Wolf: **I know right? That's why I hate them… XD CLIFF HANGERS! You gotta love me for 'em X3 I was planning that from the beginning (That's what I had in plan for Sakura) XD thanks for reviewing~

**Let's see; there's a poll still on my page so vote if you can  
If you have any ideas for this story put them in the reviews~  
All my other stories that are incomplete will have a chapter uploaded to them today  
The next chapter will most likely be uploaded next Saturday **

**This is the end of the pretests  
So thanks for reviewing/faving/following/reviewing/ reading**

**Reviews make the author happy and write faster.**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	18. Relationships Begin to Develop

"_Sabakuno Gaara wins. You may all head home now, the actual matches will take place in three months. Be ready" and with that the examiner disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Gaara reappeared where he had left Naruko._

_But the moment he appeared; Naruko was nowhere to be seen; she'd disappeared._

_Where did she go?  
__** ~~With Naruko  
"**_For god's sake spit it out, what the hell do you want?" The blonde practically yelled  
"To apologize!" the raven haired boy replied  
"Then do it already! I need to congratulate Gaara!" Naruko yelled back  
"Why are you spending so much time with him? Is he your boyfriend now? Because I love you more than he ever would!" the raven ranted angrily

"No, he's not my boyfriend. I'm spending so much time with him because I _love _him. Be it brotherly love or other love, but I love him more than I could ever love you. Why? Because if you love me so much, then why did you believe Sakura's petite little lies?" Naruko asked loudly, but interrupted anyway as Sasuke tried to find the correct excuse

"If you love me so much then why did you leave me to fight Orochimaru alone? He almost killed me! That's not love, bastard."

"Please, Naruko" Sasuke was begging, Uchiha's almost never beg unless it's something they've found out they can't currently obtain.

"The best I can do is say we can be friends, practically strangers until you make it up to me" Naruko spat harshly and Sasuke winced slightly

"But—" before Sasuke could continue, Naruko disappeared.

Gaara walked out of the stadium seemingly calm, but inside he was panicking. Did Sasuke do something with Naruko? She's still partcially injured! He dropped his gourd to the ground and leaned against a tree-

Only to have something fall from that said tree and cling onto his back.

"What the" were the only words he managed as whatever was on his back switched positions and got comfortable.

"Heya Gaara" it was Naruko  
"Do you usually jump out of trees and land on people, Naruko?" Gaara asked, relieved that nothing happened to her  
"Only for you, Gaara" she said with a smile before ruffling his hair and digging her face into the crook of his neck

"So… Now what?" Gaara asked  
"Are you staying in Konoha until the final exams take place?" Naruko asked tensely; she really didn't want to have to say goodbye to Gaara…

"Yeah; I'm staying until then and hopefully…" He cut himself off; Naruko was curious but didn't ask about it.  
"We'll split up from here, we can train together if you want" Gaara suggested as Naruko slid off of his back

"Y-Yeah! Seeya later then! Ja" She ran off with that smile on her face again, the one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Gaara stared at the place she had just run off too, he simply let out a breath and turned and walked in the opposite direction.

~~~.

The blonde darted into her bedroom, closed the door and plopped down onto her soft, orange bed. She buried her face into the pillow and silently pulled her legs and arms underneath the blankets, she'd go to bed early so she could see Gaara again soon.

From the window, a jealous boy by the name of, 'Sasuke Uchiha' watched her with red eyes; the person who took her away from him would surely pay.

~~~.  
A redheaded boy walked into his house, ignored his siblings and walked into his bedroom, slamming his door and falling onto his bed as well. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight; he was wanted to see Naruko again.

**~~~~,**  
The raven haired boy slammed the door to his house behind him and ignored his family members, ignored the taunting and greetings. He just entered his bedroom and slammed the door even harder. He changed into his sleepwear and glared out the window, he needed to think about training but he also needed to think about Naruko. Things were getting worse for him.  
**~~~~~~~  
/~….~\\\**

A pink haired girl lay on the hospital bed, she had just been told she couldn't be a ninja anymore. She couldn't even walk anymore; now how would she be able to help Sasuke out? She stared at the door as she waited for Sasuke to come in and visit her; no one besides a nurse had visited her. It was lonely.

**~~~~%  
**A red haired boy who went by the name, 'Ren' walked happily into his house, glad that the useless banshee was finally off the team, even if she was his sister he hated her with great passion. Who didn't hate her? She was the weak spot of the team. If the chunin exams didn't do her in then he would pushed her off some cliff on a mission. He plopped onto his bed with a smile; things were finally going the right way for him.

!~~~

** Friday October 6****th**** 2:50am **

Naruko had been staring up at her ceiling for who knows how long now, she couldn't sleep. Her gaze fell on the black and orange clock that resided next to her. '2:50am'

'It's morning…' she thought to herself as she got up and grabbed the bag she had packed for training. She quietly slipped out the window and made her way to the training grounds, only to completely bypass them and head for Gaara's house.

The night's air was cold, freezing even but she didn't realize it as she jumped across rooftops barefoot and wearing shorts and a short sleeve top that came down to her stomach, her hair not even tied as it usually is. She didn't even get changed out of her sleepwear. She wanted to see him that much.

The sky was dark, there were bright stars and the full moon was even brighter; it was beautiful. She only stopped for a second to gaze at it before continuing her sprint. The air was slightly moist and cold against her bare skin. Her hair blew in the slight night breeze as she ran across the hard rooftops, tearing her skin as she did so. Why was she so happy, why was she smiling?

She stopped once again to take some bandages out of her bag and wrap her now bleeding feet; it didn't matter to her because she'd finally reached Gaara's house. She slid down to the window and right into his bedroom, dropping her bag to the ground as she did so. She walked over to the bed; Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

He wasn't there

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Friday October 6****th**** 2:53am**

The redhead had given up on attempting sleeping; he snuck out his window and up onto the roof; he was visiting Naruko whether she liked it or not. With only a baggy V neck tee shirt and shorts he ran across the ground; through the alleyways and whatever other shortcuts he could find.

He remained in the shadows, the moon was shining in the sky beautifully yet he didn't stop to look. The night's air was cold- freezing almost but the adrenaline was too much to even feel it. Not that he wanted to. He ran through the moist green grass; dirtying his feet as he ran; not caring that he's lost all feeling in his feet, not caring as blood slowly trickles down his ankles and skin that has been cut by random sticks that he hasn't even tried to avoid

He just didn't care about it

He slowed down to a complete stop when he reached Naruko's house; the window was open so that was the way he got in, before entering he quickly got rid of the dirt and grime on his feet, as well as the blood. He wrapped his feet and silently entered.

He made his way into her room and walked straight over to her bed.  
She was nowhere to be seen.  
She wasn't there.

~~~~~

Hope you all liked the chapter; I had to end it with that. XD

To those who hate Sakura, who's happy about what happened to her? *Hundreds of cheers in the background*

Anyway replies:

**XxanimeaddicxX**: Lol, Itachi's somewhere…. Gaara'll get the girl in the end, but so will Sasuke because of the multiple endings~ Thanks for reviewing

**SinOfDisaster**: I love making Sakura suffer because I hate her… Lol, I might have her kidnapped in the future, not sure about the Ichibi part though -3- anyway thanks for the review and the idea!

**Kagehana. Tsukio**: Glad you liked the chapter; I only started Taekwondo so I'm a yellow belt now (I passed testing) thanks for the good luck! I got 'Young Brothers' for Taekwondo. They're awesome. I recently found it was weird to be able to cross your arms behind your back… I'm flexible in the weirdest places… Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**TheAlleyCat18**: 'Welcome, for that other idea, I was planning on having the Kyuubi take the seal off her; but because of you I can add to that. I'll have Naruko go through all her bad memories' while the Kyuubi removes it; and to top it off, she'll need the help of a friend as well *laughs evilly* I'll probably have that happen in the next chapter; thanks for reviewing and for the idea!

**Only four ideas? Is my story getting bad again? DX Constructive criticism is appreciated! I wanna improve my story so you'll like it more!**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	19. The Kyuubi's Challange

**PLEASE READ: This chapter is dedicated to TheAlleyCat18 for the awesome idea; without it who know when this chapter would've been put up XD Thanks!  
**

**Friday October 6****th**** 10:00am**

An azure eyed blonde sat at the training grounds outside the village with scrolls, kunai, shuriken, and other random ninja tools lying out around her; overall it was a nice day. The sky was clear of any clouds, it wasn't too hot, there was a nice breeze blowing in the wind, it was the perfect day for training

If it were any other normal day

There were dark rings residing underneath Naruko's eyes, she hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. Cuts, bruises, scrapes, and patches of blood and dirt scattered around on her body. It was just a normal day of training- or so she had told herself

After she found out Gaara wasn't at his house; she'd been here, training. It had been roughly eight hours now; she was exhausted. A breath escaped her dry throat as she pulled herself up and stretched slowly, she cracked her knuckles; neck; and back before slowly putting her kunai and scrolls back into her bag. She tried to relax for awhile but that attempt failed; she couldn't stop thinking of Gaara

The first thought that crossed her mind of what would happen after the final exams; would they still be… friends? Or would they never hear from each other again? Would they become strangers? Would she lose her only friend in the world? Would she become alone again?

She kept wondering why he wasn't at his apartment, did something happen to him? Was he out on a late night walk? Was he training? Was he avoiding her? There were so many questions and worries that all related to him; she just couldn't relax, though she could only hope it wasn't the last option she had thought of.

It would hurt to think that he'd been avoiding her; but if he had his reasons then she'd understand… Even if she didn't like it

"_**You're both idiots" **_  
"What do you want, Kyuubi?" Naruko replied, annoyed  
_**"You know when that snake bit you? Well he left **_**a cursed seal. I don't like it"  
**"Then get rid of it" Naruko said, sighing as she slid against a shadowed tree  
_**"That's what I plan on doing, but you need to follow my orders here, otherwise you'll die."  
**__"_What the hell is wrong with you! I don't want to die!" She ranted; now wide awake  
_**"Then follow my orders!"  
**_"Fine; what would you have me do then?" The blonde asked as her eyes drooped again  
_**"You need a close friend that may be even more than a friend…"  
**_"What do you want with Gaara?" Again; her eyes snapped open  
_**"I never said anything about Gaara"  
**_"W-Whatever" Naruko stuttered; a blush now eminent on her face  
_**"You need to find the person closest to you, and unfortunately for you; you have to be touching him at all times. He'll be able to get you through this"  
**_"W-Why do I need to b-be touch-touching him?" Exclaimed Naruko  
**"So he'll be able to help you, without him you'll most likely die… Well in reality you'll most likely be planted within a comma for the rest of your life with now way of getting out, unless you manage to somehow get by without him, but I doubt it"**  
"Same difference, and thanks for having courage in me" Naruko growled  
_**"Just go find him; you have ten minutes before I start"  
**_"WHAT?!" Naruko yelled, but the Kyuubi had muted her out, it was hopeless

~  
The blonde ran as fast as she could back to the village; the trees and scenery passing by her in a flash as she ran. She was pretty far away from the village; couldn't the Kyuubi have given her more time? 'Stingy' she thought to herself as she ran. She almost tripped but easily regained her balance. She was exhausted but she knew she couldn't stop running. It took five minutes to reach the gates; the first place she headed to was the place where Gaara was staying for the exams

"Where's Gaara?" She asked the boy with cat ears a1nd purple streaks on his face  
"I don't know, c—" Kankuro was about to tell her to calm down but she was already gone; she literally had less than four minutes to find him when he could be anywhere

She couldn't sense him anywhere, were her senses off? She knew he was in the village somewhere; but where? She'd easily checked Gaara's house, every house and apartment in Konoha, -using her shadow clones of course. She only had two minutes!

Her breath became hasty and heavy, her body was beginning to give into the drossiness; but she wouldn't let that happen- not yet anyway.

Suddenly; when it was least expected, the curse mark on her neck began to burn- sting even. It didn't matter it still hurt to such a high level it would've been considered inhuman

'My house!' she decided, if she was going to pass out then she'd want to do so in her house; where no one would take her body and try and kill her or throw her outside of the village in her unconscious state

"_**One minute, kit"**_

Naruko had to suppress the urge to swear at the demon, so she just continued to her house as fast as she could. Once she reached the door she fumbled with the keys; her body was shaking. It took seconds for her to jam the key in the lock and unlock the door; she ripped the door open and grabbed the key before slamming and locking the door

"_**Fifty seconds, kit" **_The Kyuubi continued to taunt

She dropped whatever she had been carrying and quickly made her way closer to the bedroom; though she stopped suddenly. This scent… It was Gaara's

"GAARA!" She yelled as soon as she felt her consciousness leaving her, she needed him. She was beginning to think she couldn't do this without him.

"_**Thirty Seconds, kit"**_

"SHUT UP!" Naruko yelled; to no one in particular, she didn't want to do this. She was panicking, her eyes were widened and her body was shaking

She practically fell into her bedroom and closed the door behind her; she made her way closer to the scent, 'Gaara, Gaara, Gaara' she chanted in her mind as she got closer and closer to the scent.

Her narrowed vision looked at the bed; the red headed boy was sleeping there, she sweat dropped. She needed to wake him. She gave him a slight push, and he snapped up.

"Gaara! H-Help!" She yelled, her heart beating rapidly in panic  
Gaara looked at her weirdly for a second "With what? What do you need?" He asked, a red blush took over his face as soon as he remembered where he was.  
_**"Ten seconds, kit." **_

"Ugh! Shut it!" She yelled and grabbed her head, trying to get rid of the headache that was getting worse and worse by the second  
"Naruko what's wrong!? Naru?" He repeatedly asked, but Naruko couldn't reply;  
_**"I hope you**_**'re ready for this, Kit."  
**She was already gone, the darkness took over her as she fell to the ground; she was too late. He was in the last place she expected him to be in, the one place she would've never checked. Her eyes dulled as she began to lose consciousness. Truthfully, she was scared- she was terrified. She didn't want to do this; she could just be happy and keep the seal; but no. Kyuubi wouldn't allow it. Now she was being sent to a place where she'd have to repeat her fears; every bad moment in life- alone. At least she was with Gaara, right? Even if she was too late, it was okay since she was with Gaara. She kept telling herself, but it didn't quite take away her fears. It may have even successfully made them worse

"Naruko!" The redhead yelled, he grabbed her before her head touched the ground. She wasn't waking up anytime soon that was for sure, he didn't know what was wrong, what happened to her? What was going on!? Confusion took over him; he didn't know what to do.

A small smile was left on her face as she slipped into the horror of unconsciousness.  
The knowledge that Naruko might not ever wake up again didn't befall Gaara, he had no idea what was happening.

I'm cruel, as always… This is late isn't it… You hate me don't you? XD  
There's a poll on my page!  
I have FaceBook! pages/The-Dark-Crimson-Blood/305266416258231  
Replies~  
SinOfDisaster

: Of Course! I'll probably use that with your permission of course XD Thanks for the idea if you let me use it! Credits will go to you and that chapter will be dedicated to you. Thanks for reviewing!

**Black Night Wolf: **Thanks and that was one thing I really, really wanted to do to Sakura… I don't like her XD, they're adorable together! X3 thanks for reviewing!

**Marce5500: **Not dead yet; but she will be… Yes, dead… *laughs evilly* thanks for the review XD

**Megahit1234: **Probably, but I'm busy with school; taekwondo; and a lot of other stories yet I still want to upload at least once a week…. Thanks for the review!

**TheAlleyCat18: **XD Chapters get shorter when I'm really busy. This Chapter is dedicated to you for the idea and if you have an idea, throw it at me! XD Credits go to you as usual. She'll be going into a life and death state next chapter, and why not give her a glimpse of the future? X3. Thanks for all your ideas! And thanks for reviewing!

**Willam and jack and jake: **You replied three times, so I'll just thank you here on tone reply XD thanks for the compliments on the story and thanks for the reviews!  
**  
Guest: **I'm starting to like GaaraxNaruko more too, so I'll write more about them. Usually I only read/write pairings that involve Gaara or Sasuke x Naruko. Of course I'll write more after this, Im already writing a lot more XD thanks for reviewing and I'm glad it's one of your favorites!

**JyubeiKisanagi: **Eh, that's okay. And nope, Sasuke's family is still alive when he ignored the taunting It was the taunting of his older brother (Teasing him) and when he ignored the greetings, he was ignoring the greetings of his family members. (Greeting him) Gaara and Naruko are cute together, I just had to write those scenes XD thanks for reviewing and thanks for the good luck!  
~~**  
That's about it! Thanks for everything~  
~**_**The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	20. MidPoint

_**This chapter is dedicated to 'TheAlleyCat18' without her this chapter wouldn't even be here, thanks for the idea!**_

Naruko was surrounded by darkness, all except for the window of light she could see Gaara in.  
"Gaara?" She asked, confused as to why he was just looking down at her with a worried expression, "Gaara" she repeated and he didn't seem to hear her again.  
_**"Kit, he can't hear you. We're in the process of getting rid of the seal."  
**_"Why couldn't you just _leave _the seal alone if it wasn't bothering anyone?" Naruko replied angrily  
"_**Because I dislike it"  
**_"But it could get me killed!" Naruko replied with a roll of her eyes_**  
"Ignore the minor details for now—"  
**_"MINOR!?"  
_**"Unfortunately for you, you'll be sent through your memories… But only the bad ones since you didn't get to Gaara in time. You have to figure out how to find the good memories, which will be hard without Gaara"  
**_Naruko glared at something she couldn't see  
_**"ANYWAY~ Let's begin"  
**_Through the darkness Naruko could see a creepy smile glowing red before everything became bright.  
She was somewhere in the woods maybe? There were no trees. She moved her hand only to find it felt heavy… She was cold as well… What was going on? The sky was dark, it was obviously night, and she tried to stand up but only successfully managed to move a few limbs. She tried to talk but all that was heard was a few meaningless gurgles…

Her blue eyes looked in front of her, her eyes widened at what she saw. The Kyuubi had impaled Minato and Kushina  
"-Do good in school, make friends, be happy. Just remember, we love you" The red haired woman said with a wide smile. She felt tears coming out of her eyes as she realized what was happening. The two people in front of her were her parents; they had sealed the Kyuubi into her. She was a newborn baby

She watched the figures of her parents smile at her before dropping to the ground. She shut her eyes, and when she reopened them she was back in the darkness

"_**That was phase one, congrats on moving on to phase two"**_

"W-What?!" she yelled, but the she was already in the next memory.  
This time she was able to walk; clumsily but she could. She had her long blonde hair running freely down her back, and a black tank top that was slightly too big for her body was the only thing that covered her besides a pair of white shorts.

She checked her hands, they were small… Again…She looked around the room, remembering it clearly. This was the orphanage she was taken too after the Kyuubi had been sealed into her.  
She was in a bedroom on top of a bunk bed, curled up in a ball inside the corner. She was shaking; why?

"_She's old enough isn't she? She's four years old now! I want her out of this Orphanage! She'll hurt the other children!"  
"Move her into an apartment or something! We don't want her here!"  
"She's a demon! An animal!"  
_The voices outside her 'room' were loud and clear to her; no wonder she was shaking so much, was it fear or sadness?  
She felt a slight pain coming from her back when she lay down. She ran her hands down it only to wince even more. She jumped off the bed and looked in the mirror; there were many belt marks on her back

'yup, defiantly from fear' she said to herself, when footsteps approached the door she ran, and went back to her corner  
The door opened and an adult with long brown hair walked in and over towards Naruko. Naruko backed up soon, a pure reflex she must've developed sometime. The person squinted her eyes at her before climbing up and grabbing her from her spot; harshly and dragging her along, leaving red marks on her skin. She was literally thrown roughly outside; she hit the ground and scraped her knees as well as her elbows by doing so.  
"Get out and stay out you little demon brat" The woman spat before disappearing back inside the orphanage and slamming the door behind her; leaving Naruko sprawled out on the ground.

After a minutes of withering in pain she managed to stumble upward and silently walk off. She walked aimlessly, not sure where to go or what to do, it was confusing. Her emotions were too messed up right now. Things were fading, painfully and in a way she knew was incorrect.

"_**Kit" **_she heard the Kyuubi warn as everything painfully began losing its light

"_Naruko" _she heard Gaara's voice murmur, he was nowhere to be seen but it was enough. Everything stopped fading, it went back to normal

"_**Looks like he reached you in time, kit"**_

**~~~~~Gaara**

A red haired held onto the small body in his arms, it had shifted slightly; uncomfortably even. He was still clueless as to what was happening, he was hoping someone else- mainly Tsunade would know what was happening.  
He burst through the doors to the Hokage office, knowing better than to take her to a hospital because of how people treat her.  
"Tsunade!" He demanded; startling the woman behind the desk,

"What!" she replied, she quickly pulled her head off the desk quickly and throwing an empty sake bottle at the intruder who dodged easily

"What the hell happened to her?" Tsunade yelled, picking herself up and quickly walking over to the two.

The first thing she noticed was how Gaara's hand was being clenched tightly; it almost looked like it hurt! Though upon further observation, her eyes were shut tightly, as if she were going through a nightmare. There was a cold sweat coming off her forehead and her body was completely limp. More importantly, the whisker marks on her cheeks were flashing from their original state to a thicker type. Tsunade opened one of her eyes before opening the other; they were both the Kyuubi's. Her teeth were pointed and her nails were sharpened.

Tsunade allowed Gaara to place her on the floor, however, Naruko's grip on Gaara's hand only tightened. Naruko was checked for injuries and the one thing Tsunade found odd was how there were wounds reappearing on her back, her legs, feet, and arms. And both seals were glowing eerily

"I don't know what's going on, but it could be bad. Though; whatever you do Gaara, don't let go of her hand"  
**~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~Naruko~**

"_**You almost didn't make it past that one; you'd be in that coma if it hadn't been for Gaara. He got to you just in time. We only have short intervals during the phases; so I'll just tell you this, just because Gaara is here to help, doesn't mean you'll still make it out of here… Conscious" **_

"E-EH—"  
"**Phase 3"  
**~

Once again, she was in Konoha, it was a sunny day. With a confused look, she looked down at her hands, they were smaller…? She looked to be of four years old, only about a year older than the previous phase. Her eyes took in the scenery quickly; she was sitting underneath a tree next to the playground, without her control, she walked over towards the playground with a smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Naruko do you want to play?" She heard herself ask and she inwardly winced when the mother of that child slapped her hard on the cheek, she winced before running away to avoid another hit. The area she ended up in was once she recognized. The swing she had met Sasuke by.

Without a choice she plopped down on the swing and started crying, and as she remembered Sasuke came over to her and everything played through correctly

This was obviously one of her happier memories; but why now? Why after all the bad memories she sees a good one? Was it because of Gaara? If so why wasn't she seeing good memories of Gaara instead of Sasuke?

The memory ended and she was sent back to the spiral of darkness she liked to call her mind  
"Why am I seeing memories of Sasuke now?" She asked the Kyuubi, but his smile only widened in the darkness  
_**"You'll see"  
**_~~~~~

~  
Wow, is that even a cliff hanger? XD Anyway I uploaded today, just like I promised I would…. Via Facebook, I got three likes XD Like my facebook page for previews of new stories, and update times. pages/The-Dark-Crimson-Blood/305266416258231

**Replies**

**Legionary Prime**: XD gotta love cliff hangers, thanks for reviewing

**XxAnimeAddictxX**: They're really cute together right? Thanks For reviewing!

Troll named puke**:** yeah yea whatever, don't like don't read.

**We'll be getting to the multiple endings soon, umm there will be a GaaraxNaruko ending, a SasukeXNaruko ending, and a ending with Naruko being stuck in that coma.**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'TheAlleyCat18' without her this chapter wouldn't even be here, thanks for the idea!**

**That's about it, not many reviews here… Did I mess something up? O_O sorry if I did…**

**Thanks for reviews~  
Thanks for favorites~  
Thanks for follows~  
Thanks for reading**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	21. Gaara's Happy Ending

_**This chapter is dedicated to TheAlleyCat18, without the idea given, this story would be on **__**Hiatus**_

_**I have facebook! Like my facebook page for updates and previews! pages/The-Dark-Crimson-Blood/305266416258231**_

_The memory ended and she was sent back to the spiral of darkness she liked to call her mind_

_"Why am I seeing memories of Sasuke now?" She asked the Kyuubi, but his smile only widened in the darkness_

_"You'll see"_

~~~~~.

Naruko found herself lying down this time, in a sleeping bag… This is where they were on that mission to protect the bridge builder; she cocked her head and saw Sasuke and Sakura chatting with each other

_"Naruko's the host of the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox that destroyed the village thirteen years ago" _The blonde heard Sakura say, she remembered this memory so clearly it hurt.

_"She's also the one who killed your father. I heard this from my mother who heard it from the Hokage" _Why did Sasuke believe such an obvious lie in the first place? Didn't he have any idea how much this had hurt her? And how much it's hurting her now?

_"I believe you. She's really strong meaning that she could have killed my father with her current strength. Why else would she need to be so strong?" _

She felt something warm leak out of her eyes; tears. Her body was shaking as well and she just wanted to run. What happened to the good memories? Why'd they suddenly switch to the bad ones?

_"Do you want revenge Sasuke?"_

She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes as the memory ended; tears still streaming out of her eyes. The moment she went to ask Kyuubi about it, she was transferred to the next memory; she could only hope it was a good one

But yet again, she was wrong; so wrong

When she was transferred she felt horrible pain all over; she was surrounded by ice as well. 'This is where' she thought; remembering clearly that his was the battle they fought when protecting the bridge builder; but she also remembered what else happened here… How Sasuke used her as a shield; she remembered the pain and betrayal she had felt at that moment. It was how she still felt now.

Naruko was on the brink of consciousness in this memory; she could barely stand, and where she was standing; was right next to Sasuke

Her blue eyes icily darted over to Haku; who was moving in to attack Sasuke, and of course, the moment she'd been waiting for the moment she arrived in this memory came. She was yanked from her spot and mercilessly used as a shield; the iced needles sped towards her and dug themselves into her chest, her eyes were shut from the pain and her teeth were clenched; hatred took over her, she wanted to kill Sasuke of all people, She felt her body hit the ground with a thud; she let out a groan, blood coming out of her mouth.

"Revenge" were the words she heard Sasuke say, she opened her eye and watched him walk away, ignoring her obvious need of help. Then her consciousness was finally taken from her, but this time she couldn't be happier that it was over.

Though as the memory faded; the blonde seemed to be sucked into the darkness again; the memory replayed

Over and Over again

She couldn't take it. She felt even worse after each time it repeated itself, this hasn't happened before! So what's happening?

_**Kit**_

_**KIT!?  
**_….

~~~~~  
"Tsunade, what's happening to her?" Gaara asked frantically as he watched her body jolt and her heart pace pick up on the monitor. Blood started leaking out of her mouth; yet there was no wound on her body.

"I have no idea! I've never dealt with something like this!" Tsunade said, running out of the room to see if she could find any other medical nin to help her

Her heart rate slowed down so much that it looked as if she were dying, losing her life

"Naruko!" Gaara said frantically, watching as the blood drip off her mouth.  
"Please, please make it out of whatever you're going through right now. Do it for me if you find no other reason" Gaara begged; squeezing her hand even tighter and hugging her as gently as he could

What happened surprised even him, the blood faded. Faded! Didn't dry or stop leaking but it faded! Her body stopped shaking and jolting around; the pain ceased on her face had disappeared completely, and her heart beat returned to it's normal pace.

After a few seconds of shock, he smiled and kissed her cheek; holding her hand tightly as she went through hell

~

As the memory repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time, the repeated memory finally stopped and she was somewhere else completely.

"_**You have no idea how lucky you are"**_

Though; she found herself in the woods…. Where she'd first met Gaara?  
_**Seems like Gaara's winning this**_

The blonde looked around; she was in Konoha's outback. She knew this memory; and just like she expected; she came across a small redheaded boy in the woods. The memories of that day flashed by quickly; it was one of the happiest days in her life

'It went from sad to happy' she thought as she talked to the boy after waking him up by poking his chubby cheeks

"Ano, do you have a mommy?" she asked weakly  
"No"  
"What about a daddy?"  
"No"  
"Siblings?"

"…no…"''_He lied here, I remember now! Did he say no because he wanted to be with me?''  
_"Friends?"_  
_"None"

"Want to come with me then?" The last thing Naruko saw was the small boy nodding his head before the memory ended, this time it ended with her smiling. It was a peaceful memory; probably one of her favorites.

Yet again she was quickly transferred into another memory; she really wanted to see him for real though…

"Hm?" she asked herself; this time she was lying down, she couldn't move. But she could see even though her eyelids were closed… That was weird.

By the look of things she was in a hospital; a really bright walled hospital. There was a window but there was no sunlight, so it was obviously night; and she was hooked up to all sorts of machines. She found herself wanting to get up for some reason. To her left was a window, a table, and flower, what was on her right would've surprised her more if she'd been able to move. But on her right was none other than Gaara Subaku  
'G-Gaara?" she stuttered out, no sound or movement coming from her lips  
"Please get better soon, Naruko" The redhead mumbled in his sleep; he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair and his head was laid on her; yet his hand was holding hers tightly. She just wanted to stroke his hair and ensure her that she was fine; yet she couldn't promise that, nor could she say it right now. She had no idea what would happen. Was she seeing outside her mind in her unconscious state? This wasn't in her memories!

As she was pulled back into her mind, she was beginning to realize just how important Gaara was to her. 'The first thing I do when I get out of here is give him a hug" she said to herself; the Kyuubi heard it without her knowing. A smile marred itself onto Kyuubi's features; the memory of when she found Gaara had been the last one he had to show her, but he decided to show her a glimpse of what was presently happening, but now it was for a quick glimpse of her future

_**You'll surely enjoy this, kit.**_

"Whatever you say"

Naruko opened her eyes, frantically scanning the area. She smiled as she realized where she was; she was at her apartment with little Gaara sitting on her lap; they were eating ramen. She leaned down and wiped some splattered broth off his cheek before kissing it sweetly and continuing to eat hers.

She closed her eyes in delight and when she opened them again, she was seemingly sitting down at the table alone, but there were two bowls of ramen… Confused; she tilted her head upwards, someone kissed her sweetly on her lips. She smiled, he had red hair and the kanji for love; it was Gaara. She was the one sitting in Gaara's lap this time.

She looked around the room and realized that it didn't belong to her, they weren't even in Konoha! Her gaze directed itself to the big bold words on the mahogany door  
'Gaara Subakuno, and Naruko Subakuno' was what it said, a blush came to her face as she realized what it meant.  
She brought her hand to her face, and even though it was what she expected; she couldn't help but be surprised anyway.

A diamond ring was put comfortably on her finger; her smile came back to her face and her eyes became full of mirth. She felt Gaara put his chopsticks down and turn her around; kissing her lovingly.

Naruko blushed but returned the kiss happily; pushing on the ground a little too hard, Gaara's back hit the ground lightly but the kiss only continued. She smiled into the kiss, but gasped when she became the one on the ground, he kissed her even more; pulling her as close as he could.

They broke for a breath, "I love you, Naruko" those were the words that made Naruko's smile light up even more. She smiled the brightest smile she could manage as she replied

"I love you too, Gaara"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Congrats kit, you made it through**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~

Naruko opened her eyes with a smile on her face; she was back in the hospital. Knowing that she was finally finished; she found Gaara asleep, lying on her stomach. She softly ruffled the hair she'd wanted to ruffle ever since she was sent through that hell

He didn't stir; not even when Naruko used her strength to pull him the rest of the way up into the bed, she covered him with a blanket and clung close to him, she fell asleep with her arms around him, silently thanking him for helping her get through this  
~~~~~

"G-Gaara!?" Tsunade shrieked as she saw the two people sleeping together, immediately waking one up  
Gaara's eyes opened slowly; he felt something attached to him, his eyes widened when he saw Naruko hugging him.  
"Did you two…" Tsunade began with a smirk, "N-NO!" Gaara stuttered, only to be doubted when Naruko mumbled something "mm" and then she unconsciously cuddling even closer into Gaara; if that was even possible. "Uh…. It's not what you think" Gaara said dumbly; not sure what to say in this situation  
"Since I believe she's fine now, I'll trust her with you for now" Tsunade replied; walking out of the room rather quickly

"…" Gaara was silent, he was confused and silent, Confused as to how he even got into the bed with her; and silent because he had no idea what just happened  
His head slowly turned to the yawn from the blonde on the bed, said blonde stretched her tan arms and cracked her neck before putting her arms back down. Her vision darted over to Gaara and before he knew it, he was being crushed in the tightest hug he's ever had.  
"Let's go back to Suna together, ne?"

Gaara awoke with a panicked breath, he'd dreamed that Naruko never woke up from the coma she was forced into  
"Ne, Gaara what's wrong?" The blonde asked, yawning cutely  
"Nothing really, just a bad dream" Gaara mumbled into blonde hair, calming himself  
"Aww, Gaara-chan c'mere" Naruko said in a whiny, yet caring voice as Gaara rolled over, Naruko kissed his red hair and made comforting circles on his back until he fell asleep.

When she thought he did, she looked at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and smiled softly; the moonlight lit up her features as she did so. "I love you Gaara" Naruko whispered into his silky hair, in her embrace he smiled and mumbled, "I love you too, Naruko"

Once again, the smile on Naruko's face widened, and she hugged him even tighter. Both falling asleep quickly in each other's presence; they were finally a family, something they'd both wanted their whole lives…

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**'TheAlleyCat18 **__**for the idea that got this story so far**_  
**Eh, sappy ending huh? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this ending! It's my longest chapter so far and there are two more left to go! Tell me which one was your favorite when I finish this story! I'm really proud of this chapter; I loved it.  
I may be tired, but I'm in an extremely good mood!  
Replies!**

**TheAlleyCat18: **I'm glad you like it XD and you're welcome! This story would've been on _hiatus _without you and your amazing idea xD thanks to you I found out how to finish the multiple endings, so the next two chapters will be dedicated to you as well. Well, since you offered. Do you have any additional ideas for a SasukexNaruko ending? So far it's okay, and thanks for the amazing review and Idea ^^

**Legionary: Cliffhangers are friends; to me. XD thanks for reviewing!**

**Rexpro7: **Hmm, I don't know really, I may have messed something up; so when my beta's not busy I'll send her this story… Thanks for reviewing!****

XxanimeaddictxX: Thanks! I really don't know what I did to make her a mary-sue… O_O so whoops XD. I agree with you there, and a you almost ate a whole bag of chocolate chips in a day? you're making me hungry. Mm chocolate chip cookies; I want to eat them but I'm too lazy to make them… Thanks for the review and since you're such a big GaaxNaru fan, I bet you enjoyed this chapter XD****

Layellee: Well Gaara x Naruko was the first; so I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the awesome review and for loving the previous chapter XD!  
**  
Review! It makes the author write faster!  
**_**Author accepts beta requests**_

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


End file.
